The Immortality of Revy: Revision version Chapters 1-10
by The Anime Crossover
Summary: This is the newest revision of my work. I tried to edit all mistakes I found. Please enjoy and Review. Thanks. Remember this is a multi-crossover of Black Lagoon, Canaan, Attack on Titan, Jormungand, Mnemosyne. Containing Many elements of Rin: Daughters of Mnemosyne. Contains graphic lemons and yuri. Rated XXX.


Title: **The Immortality of Revy**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Black Lagoon  
Author: The Anime Crossover  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
Published: 04-08-15, Updated: 04-16-15  
Chapters: 7, Words: 18,460

**Chapter 1: Intro Pt 1**

Revy had lived a hard life. She had been raped, abused, thrown in jail, and worst for her was abandonment. Not just by the people she loved but by herself. She killed people constantly to thrill the animosity inside. She was content with that. Living in the city of the dead, Roanapur, she was a dead woman walking. Or so she thought. It wasn't until one day she woke up in a hospital with Rock, Dutch, Benny, and Eda surrounding her. Eda, undercover American C.I.A agent posing as a catholic nun, deep down she always had feelings for the blonde. Not love, but passion. They never acted on it but it was obvious that they, and only they felt each other. Eda, blonde big tit American with a gun pension that would rival anyone but Revy. She was gorgeous. Older but not so much wiser that herself. She was thinking all this when she decided to break the silence as everyone in the room looked at her as if she was a member of Cirque De Soleil.

"What.. the fuuckk? Why am I here, why are you looking at me like that?," Revy said groggily.

"How is it possible?" Rock said as Eda ran over to Revy gripping her hospital gown crying as if she lost her mother. Revy had never seen Eda show any emotion toward her before now. She could smell her. She smelled of apple scented shampoo and what Revy liked to call whore spray. Yet, it was so enticing, even as she lay in a room with stunned eyes all on her. And they weren't stunned by Eda's emotional breakdown, but by the fact that Revy was breathing and in one piece. What happened?

-Seven Hours Earlier-

"Two hands, take the dock. Those bastards are coming in with the big boys" Dutch said as he loaded up his shot gun again. Revy hated that gun because of how slow it was to load, but loved it because of the way it turned the enemy's guts into minced spaghetti.

"Fuck Dutch after this you owe me extra ten percent and an all nighter at the flag. Fucking piss ant." Revy yelled over the gun fire and Dutch laughed his long cheesy white grin.

"Extra ten percent.. yeah fucking right. You know fuck well you wanted to be here blowing bastards to kingdom come. This is your ten percent" he said as he shot an enemy assailant in the groin. The man fell to his knees and let out a high pitched scream only a bitch would make before Revy capped him in the head from behind. That's team work.

"See two hands that's your fucking ten percent, better yet make this twenty" Dutch said as he shot another in the leg and Revy being a true cleaner ran by and shot him in the back of the head. Brain matter gushing as the fire of her bullets cooked his brains into mush.

Now everyone was dead or so they thought. That's when Rock came out. Crawling on his knees with a look of concern for his team members who were ambushed. He was as clean as a baby's foot. Never tainted with filth, grime, blood, or death. Rock, what could she say about him. He was the man Revy knew she never deserved. He was her hearts protector as she was his bodily protector. He cared for her when she was drunk and spewing her guts in the toilet and on him from a night of hard drinking at the yellow flag. She loved him and even imagined being in love with him. But she was afraid. Afraid that she would taint the good in him. Even after the night they shared together two months earlier, she felt differently. She had always been bi-sexual it was in her nature to ravish women and men. Preferably women. But Rock gave her something she had never experienced before. He fucked her, viciously, inhumanely, like she had been taught to enjoy before him. But caringly. He caressed every inch of her womanly yet girlish curves. Her red hair pulled to the side as he rammed her from the back making her look into the mirror on the door that he used every morning to ensure he looked like the business man he was. "Look at yourself. Look at what I can do to you. Look at the pain, wanting, waiting, and horror I can cause you" Rock said as he thrust deeper inside her. With a voice she never knew her little man had before. But she did as she was told for once. She stared at herself. Her tattoo on her right upper arm glistening with the tropic heat of the city. Roanapur, the city of the walking dead. But she wouldn't be walking anytime soon. As she felt the power of his thrust deeper and deeper inside her throbbing walls she felt herself let go and she came around his cock. Squeezing him for dear life as if he were the cigarette she would be smoking later. He then pushed her off and grabbed her head. His hands were strong and sweaty from the gripping of her heated hips and he forced his cock into her mouth and began thrusting even harder than before.

"These are the feelings you give me every day." He let out as he pushed the tip of his cock down her constricting throat. "And I am frankly disgusted with the way you create such havoc in me. So I decided to let.. it… out… in… the mouth… that causes… me such… anguish." He said as he groaned throatily and relieved himself down her throat, holding down her nose to force her to swallow every last drop of his thick white fluid. He then threw her head back and slapped her across the face with his manhood still twitching from the explosive orgasm her mouth and cunt sent him on. He then lit a cigarette and threw her cutlasses at her.

"Use them bitch. Now! You want me dead, now I have given you a reason to kill me. It's what you wanted, a way out of the feelings you have for me. So do it because we both know Dutch will if he found out I raped his little twat of a brat. DO IT NOW!" Rock screamed and his muscles tensed in his abdomen. His body was cut so sharp now since joining the crew on their runarounds.

"No fuck you Rock" Revy said sheepishly. She couldn't believe this little ataboy just made her cum and used her for himself. Then demanded that she did the one thing she thought of everyday but couldn't. Why couldn't she just do it? What was stopping her? That's when Rock grabbed her red locks matted with sweat and drug her to the mirror and forced her to her knees.

"Look at what I have done to you." Rock said gripping tighter on her head, pulling out clumps of her shiny red tresses. Her large perky tits were red from claw marks and her inner thighs were bruised black and deep purple. Her nose was bleeding and her lip was busted. But it wasn't until she looked down further between her legs that she saw the trickle of blood. Blood coming from where he made her cum. The force of his thrust made her realize that his abnormally large Jap cock had torn her. Yet she wasn't a virgin, far from it. She couldn't believe it. She tasted the bitter iron like flavor of blood on his cock but she thought it was from her busted lip he had gave her the moment she called him a gay fairy faggot dick boy twenty minutes after showing up to his apartment drunk and expecting him to take good care of her as he always did before now.

"Rock what the fuck is happening to us?" Revy said as she looked up to his reddened eyes. But not reddened from tears but something far more sinister, almost angelic. She then looked into the mirror again and saw a light flash on her wounds as she began to slowly but surely regenerate. Within moments her battered body was perfect again. The missing clumps of hair were refilled again. She could feel her mangled womb tightening back to its original structure and the blood was gone again. What the fuck is happening? She thought to herself and finally looked up at Rock who was staring at his eyes in amazement.

"What the fucking fuck?" The pair said in unison.

-Back at the Dock-

"Rock get off the ground you silly mommy's boy we killed them all" Revy said pointing her cutlasses at him motioning his movements in an upward position.

"yeah okay Revy whatever you say. But I could have sworn I saw a military copter on the outer banks of the sea guys." Rock said scratching his head in confusion.

"Fuck did you hit your head on retard again Rock. The only military crafts here belong to big sis and she doesn't fuck with us like that. These were just some amateur fucks with too much time on the hands so relax because all it takes is… hu.." Revy was frozen in her tracks as a mini torpedo split her abdomen in half and she fell to the ground lastly hearing Rock run over and scream as though he was the one in agony. That's the last thing she remembered before….

"We thought you were dead baby" Eda said and that's when Revy noticed she wasn't wearing her pink shades and saw the blue specs of mixture green in her eyes. And noticed it was for her.

"How am I alive Dutchy daddy?" Revy said grabbing Eda closer to her as if to protect her instead of herself.

"I never believed in God before Revy but" Dutch said before he was cut off and in walked a beautiful youthful green haired doctor. Tall and fit with a body that would rival Eda's curves. She dressed like a man with a lovely smile that for once made Revy feel safe. Her glasses curved into the pointed features of her ears and even though she was standing by the door so far away Revy could smell her. It wasn't the fragrance she had on but her aura, she could smell her very being as if this Japanese woman and she were sisters. She finally walked over and lifted Revy's hospital gown up to reveal to all that she didn't have a scratch. She looked at Eda and smiled as she lightly brushed back her hair from her tear stained face. Yet Eda didn't look away from Revy. But Revy didn't like this doctor touching her ditzy blonde bimbo.

"And who the fuck are you?" Revy said to the green haired beauty.

"Rin" she said extending her hand. "Rin Asougi".

**Chapter 2: Intro Pt 2**

"Rin Asougi?" Revy said as though she couldn't understand where she had heard that name before. "Are you my doc? Or are you just here to push up on my woman?" Revy said eyeing her with fire glistening in her eyes. Eda couldn't believe she called her a possession. Revy's possession. She loved the idea. But still couldn't understand what brought out this passion from both of them. Lust over love was Rebecca's way of life.

"Your woman huh?" Dutch enquired as he looked at Eda who was now blushing a shade of red Revy had been covered in a mere hours ago. That's when he got up and rubbed Revy's auburn tresses, something that made Revy uncomfortable because Dutch never comforted her beyond carrying her to the car when she was out of it and drowning her in water when she passed out from a fight or intoxication. Yet it made her feel loved as well. Not by a man who wanted her ass up face down but by a man who was like a father figure to her. The only one she ever had.

"I don't understand this shit one bit. I saw that torpedo blast into you. Tearing your chest into ground meat. You were dead. But then you woke up screaming in the car on our way here. Lights came from your chest and you said…" Dutch said as he swallowed trying to understand and hold back his emotions from seeing his little girl die in his arms. "You said…"

"That it's happening again" Rin said as she sat on the edge of the bed with that same kind grin on her face staring at Eda. Revy still didn't like this one bit.

"Why do you keep gawking at her like that bitch? What you want to have a go dyke?" Revy said as she hopped from her hospital bed and walked over to Rin who didn't budge but seemed even more amused than threatened. That's when Eda spoke.

"Hey now take it easy. She's an old friend of Yolanda, they knew each other years back and…" Eda said before she was cut off by Rock.

"How is she old friends of Yolanda? She's in her mid-twenties and Yolanda is… Well old." Rock said staring at the green buxom beauty. Who still seemed amused by the chatter amongst friends.

"Listen Revy? May I call you that?" Rin asked as Revy stared at her territorially. "We have much to discuss about what you are now?" Rin said suddenly shifting to a seriousness that made Revy shudder.

"You have been infected with a time fruit and it has entered your body unbeknownst to you. That's what it did to me and my assistant many years ago. And that's why you are alive when you should definitely be dead. I am posing as a doctor to come here to speak to you and to offer you a new way." Rin said as she stood up.

"Wait a fucking minute lady. You're not taking her from us not now not…" Dutch said before Rin interrupted him. "Don't say ever because by the time ever comes you will be dead and she will still be the young 19 year old she is today." Rin said as she took a pen from her doctor's coat and a pad to write her number and address down for Revy to use when the time comes that she wants more answers to her questions. "And as for you Rokuru, I will see you again. The real you and when I do I will destroy you" Rin said over her shoulder as she walked out the hospital room door.

"What the fuck did that mean? Rock?" Revy said as she gazed upon his eyes that were stained to the door at his side. What did he know? Why would she want to DESTROY him?

"I don't know?" Rock said. He was surprisingly calm after today's events. For someone who would usually be shitting himself with fear. He was rather sullen.

"Eda take me somewhere." Revy said as she disrobed in front of everyone. Benny who was silently in shock actually turned his head in respect.

Once dressed in her blood and torn clothes, an outfit she rather any day over clean hospital attire that made her look victimized. She walked out the room not saying a word to her partners and Eda ran behind her like a love sick puppy, and grabbed a semi torn belt loop in her daisy dukes.

Eda took Revy to her room at the church and closed the door behind them. The bed was made and much neater the Revy's apartment. Eda without question walked over to her mini bar that was old and ragged. Revy even contemplated buying her blondie another one. But it was just a contemplation. Eda brought over a bottle of rum and sat down next to Revy on the bed and poured them a glass each but Revy took the bottle and began to gulp. Normally Eda would curse her the fuck out but she remained silent and in awe of her friend who she hoped would turn lover within the hour.

"What the fuck are you looking at Euro?" Revy said as the sting of the rum warmed her chest and she marveled in how she insulted Eda's all Aryan looks. But Eda didn't say a word only eyed Revy in a way that made both of them wetter and wetter by the moment. Revy had to break concentration for a while.

"Can I use your shower? I'm hot and sweaty and covered in blood." Revy said standing up. Eda just shook her head yes and Revy walked to the opposite side of the room where the bathroom was then realized she needed some clothes.

"Yo, special Eda. I need some clothes for when I come out. I know all your shit is twice my size." Revy said laughing. But Eda looked at Revy instead with lust in her eyes and said "You won't be needing any clothes just yet." That sent a fire inside the pit of Revy's stomach and she stripped her clothes in front of Eda as Eda didn't take her eyes off of Revy's perfectly athletic body. Revy then slowly turned around and made her way into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Inside the shower Revy finally began to think about who had killed her that day. Who could it have been? She didn't bother asking why because many people all over the world wanted her dead. But who actually got the better of her? She asked herself as cold water washed over her tanned body she grabbed some bath soap and used it all over focusing between her legs and her sizable tits. Her hair was out of its ponytail she finally noticed and she took some of Eda's apple shampoo and scrubbed the caked up blood from her hair.

Once clean, Revy stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom to see Eda ass naked laying on her stomach with her breasts large and beautiful pushed into the rinkadink mattress. Revy walked over swiftly yet forcefully and grabbed Eda by her waist and flipped her over.

"Take what's yours" Eda said grabbing Revy's head and kissing her so sweetly that made Revy moan into Eda's sweet rum tasting mouth. And with power even Revy didn't know she had she lifted Eda up to the top of the bed by wrapping her long pale legs around her waist. Revy made her way down Eda tight stomach and licked her between her abs making Eda shudder. Eda grabbed Revy and kissed her again using their tongues to dominate each other, but as usual Revy won.

"Fuck me please…I … can't… I need… you Revy" Eda said holding Revy close. At that moment Revy realized how her death had triggered Eda. She knew how to console her. Revy trailed her tongue down Eda's neck tasting her and loving it. She moved down to her huge tits and began sucking like a newborn babe. Biting the taut erect nipples as she used her thumb to stimulate Eda's hot pink core. Eda moaned almost screaming as she arched her back into Revy begging for more friction. Revy complied. She flicked her thumb over her clit and began using magic circles that she used on dykes in prison to survive day to day. But she loved doing it to Eda. She flicked her tongue over Eda's nipples, each one lapped in bliss. Eda moaned and shook like she was having seizures. That's when Revy made her way down between Eda's legs and began licking her clit side to side up and down round and round as Eda pushed her head closer to her throbbing nub. Revy then flipped them over and without a word forced Eda to ride her face hard and with purpose. Eda screamed as her impending release approached and she leaned back to tweak Revy's nipples as she came streaming a wave of cum over Revy's face. She then collapsed on the bed and grabbed Revy to her and Revy took the hint. Revy needed to come so bad her engorged clit glistened between her perfect thighs. Revy took Eda's long beautiful limb and placed it over her shoulder and placed her smooth shaven pussy to Eda's waxed one and began to grind into her. The whole time both of them moaning and groaning. Both of them calling out each other's names as they pushed their pelvises together. Revy grabbed Eda's tits and squeezed them as she felt her orgasm around the corner. Eda grabbed Revy's ass and groped it as she came for the second time screaming Revy's name in the process. For Revy, that did it she squeezed tighter on Eda's tits and exploded her mood all over Eda's delicate white cunt. They both twitched and Revy dropped unto Eda. They both passed out from exertion.

-Somewhere in the South China Sea-

"Marshal Alphard Al Shua speaking" A dark haired beauty said. Only years earlier she had fell to her death as she shot her arm off from the woman who tried to save her. The woman named Canaan. Her real name. She hated that she loved that bitch.

"Yes, it's me" Alphard said. "What do you want Rin?"

"I want you to leave Revy the hell alone. That attack today was uncalled for and you know it" Rin said angrily. "You might be watching her, a kid who just found out what she is. But remember that I'm watching both of you better yet, I am watching all of you Alphard. You and Ymir. Remember who I am and where I found you to help you understand who you are." Rin said then Alphard interrupted her.

"Ymir and I have an understanding so if you really want a war Rin, I'm ready. You may have destroyed Apo's but my creation is with my target every day. And he's just waiting for my signal of strike so don't push me with threats. The worst thing you could have done you already did when you abandoned me for Valmet of the Hekmatyr clan once a fruit infected her. So piss off Rin unless you want another good fucking from Ymir and I in our yearly meetings with you and Mimi. Speaking of which, how is my little freak? Does she miss me?" Alphard chuckled into the military phone, "Or are you calling because you miss me?" Alphard said before Rin hung the phone up.

Rin had chosen to keep Valmet close by over Alphard years earlier for one reason. Because Valmet could be controlled. When Rin found Alphard lying dead broken into pieces she had been waiting for that moment to come. She had spent her time finding every immortal she could and finally she found one worth holding onto. Plus Mimi was in love with Alphard since Alphard took to her because of how she reminded her of a certain silver haired little beauty. But years later when Rin met Valmet through a woman she often bought weapons from name Koko, as Valmet laid in a hospital bed riddled with bullets from protecting a young soldier boy on Koko's crew. Which disgusted Rin who thought the boy should be in school instead of travelling with an arms dealer. Rin became attached to Valmet. Valmet was strong tall like Rin and adorable. But a force to be reckon with. She was beautiful and seemed to be in her mid-thirties though that was hard to tell by her youthful appearance. The bullets had dislodged themselves and Koko knew what that meant. Her star body guard was immortal. HA! One up on her big brother Kasper who took her Chiquita from her, Koko preferred to believe that than the realization that Chiquita left because she couldn't work around Lehm anymore.

Valmet intrigued Rin the way Mimi and Revy did. She wanted to know more about her and she wanted to give her an outlet when the time came she needed one. Rin knew a war was coming. Not Koko's insane childish fantasy about Jormungand, but a war that will destroy the foundation of peace with or without weapons or air travel. One that was supernatural. And Rin was the eldest immortal alive in the world. And she had an agenda.

She was going to create the first army of immortals against the agenda of one twisted fuck. And Revy was the poster child for this agenda. She just needed to get her on her team. As well as getting Alphard to forgive her for her transgression against her. Then she would have Ymir as well which she needed for this task. But what was it? What does Historia have up her sleeve now? The sick twisted little blonde bitch.

**Chapter 3: The Bloodhound of Florencia**

_Ok so now the remaining portion of this fanfic will be written in third person by multiple characters. Mostly Revy. This fanfic will most likely be re-written as I improve as a writer. Remember those who are reading this is my first fanific and it's a multi angst-supernatural-anime crossover. Please review or email me ideas or if you want to collab on this._

I have been sitting on Eda's bed watching her sleep for hours. I cant believe we fucked. She and I have went drinking together, threatened to kill each other; and would have too. We killed together and insulted each other at every moment we had together. But deep down we respect each other. But what happened hours ago was destined to happen sooner or later.

"Hey why are you sitting up bitch?" Eda asked as she flipped her blonde tresses out of her face revealing her crystal blue eyes that made her look like the Barbie doll I never had, until now.

"Im smoking, wanna hit" I said handing over the lit product.

"That's not a cigarette is it?" Eda said sitting up and sniffing the air as she grabbed the joint out of my hand and took a few puffs.

"Nope." I said turning my head and letting the drug send me to ecstasy; nowhere close to the ecstasy Eda sent me on.

"Since when are you back to your teenage years Revy," Eda said laughing as she poked the dimple in my cheek as I smirked.

"Im only nineteen dumbass." I said leaning back into the hard bed that reminded me of my juvie and prison years as I took the joint back and hit it until it was a dubbie. As I placed the remnants inside of the ashtray on the brown broken end table by her bed. As I turned around Eda was staring at me again. Usually when she did this in the past, during our drinking and card matches at the Rip-off church, I would curse her out and call her an undercover dyker. But I couldn't bring myself to break the moment. It would be obvious that I was trying to break the emotion between us. I could tell that she, if she hasn't already, is close to falling for me. But I, the Great Revy, Two-Hands, The Terrifying Cutlasser, is scared. If what that green-haired tall queer bitch said is true, which is proving to be true as each second passed, Eda will die one day. And I won't. I couldn't bare giving myself to someone completely who isn't like me. But who else besides Rin and her assistant are like me? I wanna know.

I stare deeper and deeper into Eda's eyes, as if searching for the answer. We are laying on our sides facing each other. She runs her semi-callused fingers, from years of shooting, yet manicured along my cheek into my hair and pulls me in closer to her. I love the way she smells. I took the sentimental moment and twisted it into my own fantasy and slowly and gently ran my hand along her soft toned back and once I reached the nape of her slender neck I quickly wrapped my hand into her hair and pulled as hard as I could in the position I was laying in, shocking her into submission as she made a pained squeal. I sat up as her head hit the pillow and brought my mouth down to her neck which was as open to me as Nosferatu's prey. I bit her along her juggler as I looked up at her face mixed with pain and pleasure. I then turned my attention to the two fleshy globes beneath her neck and began sucking her hard pink nipples causing her to release a heated gasp. Yes, I have a mother fetish.

-Somewhere in Thailand-

"Would you two like two suites?" The old Thai man behind the luxury hotel desk said eyeing Ymir and I as if we were on the front page of his homophobic daily magazine. Ymir raised an eyebrow at him threateningly. That's why I fuck with her.

"No, one suite, with one bed, and please make it one with length and little width. We enjoy sleeping closely." I said as I reached behind Ymir's tall lanky frame and gripped her firm tight ass in front of all those in the lobby. One man at the bar spit up his whisky onto his wives dress. They were clearly American's.

"Ah yes ma'am, One suite…" he said quickly getting the card key for our stay. Maybe he was quick about it because I took out my Kimber Super Carry Pro and pointing it at his balls. He smiled nervously and handed the key to us. Then he summoned an even more nervous tiny yet attractive Thai girl to show us to our suite while the bag boy packed our cart, struggling to lift our heavy yet concealed weapons.

As we arrived on the elevator which was decked in gold leaf with a red cushioned bench for the long journey to the penthouse and mirrors surrounding the four walled temporary prison, all four of us stepped in. Ymir and I looked at each other for a moment. Most people who saw us together, even lesbians, couldn't understand our dynamic. We were both masculine, even though Ymir was a bit more masculine than me. We both admired each other. She told me about the time she was in love with Historia, who she called Krista. Someone Rin and I both want killed even though its easier said than done. She is stronger than she looks and far more intelligent than the blonde stereotype that follows her everywhere. And shes unfortunately protected by the bloodhound in Yggdrasil.

The bloodhound of Florencia. Roserita Cisneros aka Roberta. She is a true psychopath. And she is shacking up with a sociopath. A horrible combination. After Roberta's one woman war against Roanapur, America, and the cartel single handedly she lived but was torn limb from limb. But no one knew that Historia injected Roberta with a time fruit. She completely regenerated. The worse mistake one can make.

As we made it to our floor completely vacant besides the two of us, the help seemed to not remain long enough for us to give them their tips. I could care less about the bag boy but the girl made a great decision. I would have stripped her ass naked and licked her to the point of pain then watched as Ymir fucked her with her eleven inch member. See, Ymir is the only known exception with a time fruit since Apos. She is a hermaphrodite. Infected with a time fruit over eighty years ago; Historia over sixty years.

I decided to immediately take a shower after the long ride to the mainland from the Chinese sea. As I stripped my clothes, I turned around and saw Ymir standing behind me naked. I stared at her up and down. Her body was exquisite. We were both over six feet tall yet she stood a bit taller, maybe by an inch or two. Her dirty brown hair contrasted with her bronze skin with accentuated her freckles under her dusky amber seductive eyes. She was so strangely beautiful. Not my usual type, especially with the extra appendage she was packing.

"Fuck you staring at Alphard?" Ymir said to me yanking my arm toward her. She knows I hate being bitched out. So I grab the hand that she used to attack me and twist her toward me as I lift my leg to give her a powerful kick to the stomach causing her to bend over in pain looking up at me with a twisted look of pain and fury. But even she knew better than to fuck with me.

"Now who's the bitch?" I said lifting her head up to my own and kissed her deeply. I ran my hand over her tight abs and traced my tongue and teeth along the pulse points of her neck feeling her heart rate speed up as I further stimulate her with my ministrations. I don't release her as I dominatingly lead her to the clear and large shower stall of our luxury suite. I quickly place my fingers inside her wet slit as I use my thumb to stimulate her engorged clit and whisper into her ear to turn on the water. She reached over to press the button in the large stall as I hit a spot that almost made her fall over. The stall became heated quickly as the fog intensified the setting. She tried her best to keep her moans at a minimum, until I pushed my other hand between us and began stroking her second genitalia while I fingered her to oblivion. I started the strokes slowly then sped up long and languidly then faster at the tip just like she likes, also pinching the tip and rubbing it with my thumb, that's when her moans turned to groans. Yet I wasn't done just yet.

I need more from her. She clearly was mad for being punished by me. She should have come by now. Exploding from both holes as her amber eyes turned white as they rolled into the back of her head. We haven't had sex in four days on the water because our work schedule was too hectic. She has to be backed up. Yet she won't even touch me, her hands are constricting with want of grabbing my ass closer to her. I know exactly what to do. Something even she can't deny.

I get down on my knees and push her onto the walls as I wrap her left leg over my right shoulder. Still stroking her throbbing cock, reddened at the tip and pulsating in my hand, I knew she was holding back. I must show her who her boss is. I must show her my power over her. That I can consume her like a TITAN. And I will. I run my soft tongue along the vein that is under her sensitive spot where I sucked all the way down to her vaginal slit. She began jerking and arching toward me. I eagerly licked her slit, tonguing it in and out, pulling her sweet secretions out as some dripped under her ass where I waited for it to reach and performed anilingus on her. Her groans turned into high pitched moans. I did it.

She pushed my head back to her clit where I licked her as she placed her other leg over my other shoulder and lifted up to grind on my face. The entire time I am jerking her cock harder and faster. Once I felt the tensing of her thighs I knew she was seconds away. So I lifted my head up captured the tip of her member in my hot mouth and bobbed up and down as I slid on finger in her ass with one hand teasing her prostate and using the other hand to force two fingers in her pussy as I thumbed her clit. She came undone.

She pushed my head down further on her cock as she came down my throat, I quickly swallowed and ran my tongue on the sensitive skin causing her to shake that's when I felt her gush on my fingers as I stroked them side to side placing the palm of my hand on her clit. I felt her spongey g-spot twitch inside her tightened walls as her eyes rolled deeper in her head.

"You're coming for me again? Is your dick filling up? Do you want me to suck it out? Or would you rather my tits?" I said.

"Yea… yeah… please… please. Please!" Ymir said in a deep pleading voice. I almost felt sorry for her, but my own arousal began to twitch between my legs.

"Tits or mouth slut?" I asked as she slowly looked down at me. She looked at me with eyes of fury. She definitely is not used to being spoken to like this by women. She is the aggressor. Not to mention she has the filthy mouth in the relationship. Especially when my legs are wrapped around her with her strong fingers squeezing my throat as she pounds in me.

"Something I… hav..nt…had in…a w…haile." She let out in broken words. She then took both hands around my d's and squeezed them together as she stroked her cock hard with my breasts, she played with my dark cold nipples. I decided to lick and suck the head of her length as she thrust harder. Then within minutes I felt her warm semen intrude my throat as her toes curled and she screamed my name. I won. I always win.

An hour passed as we laid in our large bed. Her laying on my chest, dressed in a nude sports bra and white boxers. I had on black white beater and black briefs and both of our heads were in our usual ponytails.

"Do you see it?" Ymir said looking at the night sky as time fruits flew into our room throw the walls.

"Yes, she's getting closer." I said looking at the tree of life.

"Maybe we should take Rin up on her offer," Ymir said lifting up and gazing into my grey eyes.

"I'm not ready to forgive her yet Ymir. She did the one thing I told her I killed the man who adopted me as his own for. Abandoning me for another they feel more worthy than me." I said looking at the night lit up with time fruits and casino lights. It always amazed me that mortals are walking through all the fruits. Fuck even the fruits found me special. Canaan doesn't have one.

"Well their dumb fucks." Ymir said stroking my black hair. "But I won't lie and say I am not concerned with what my ex, Historia, is up to. Could be bigger than Apos this time Alphard." She said with that nonchalant grin she always wears. So much concern. HA!

"Yeah, I am somewhat skeptical about how big this war will get. But I will tell you this Ymir." I said closing my eyes. I could tell my prodigy is listening intently, "I would love to see match to the death between Valmet and The bloodhound."

_Okay so I hope this chapter is a bit more descriptive than the last two chapters. I had someone tell me this chapter seems like someone else penned it. Lol. Im very pleased then. __**Please review. **__Who's ready for a war between animes baddest? Especially Valmet of Jormungand and Roberta of Black Lagoon? Wait and see in future chapters._

_Singing off,_

_The Anime Crossover._

**Chapter 4: Rock Must Die**

_Hello again. I have read a review from a guest and I much appreciate the review thank you. But if you watched Mnemosyne, my plot would make sense to you and you would realize what may be happening with Rock, as well as Revy. This chapter will be a bit brutal between main characters of my fic and minor characters. As well as the dialogue of my favorite Valmet. Stay tuned and enjoy. I also want to send a special thanks to demonicDRAMAqueen. Check out her fics as well, they are amaze._

As I left the Rip off church after a night of hot sex, after Eda dropped me off at my apartment on her Harley Davidson. I kissed her, and I didn't care who might have seen. Once she left with a bright smile on her face, fucking ditz, I thought to myself as I caught myself smiling too. I stepped up to my place looking around for an attack outside. Everyone in town knew where I lived and I still don't know who wants me dead. I placed the key in the door and as I turned it I felt someone come up behind me pushing their groin into my back as my breast pushed the door open. This was a man. And he is seconds away from an ass full of holes. As I turned around I saw who it was. It was Rock and he looked furious. A similar look he had before on the night he forced himself on me.

"What the fuck Rock? How long have you been out there? Why the fuck are you looking at me like that dumbass?" I questioned as I drew my cutlasses pointing one at his head and the other at his balls.

"I went to the Flag last night and you and Eda weren't there. I went to the docks where you and Eda practice shooting at seagulls, you weren't there. Where were you?" He asked with a voice that sounded damn near demonic. Is this what Rin was talking about? Rock knows better than to question my whereabouts. Dutch told him not to be nosey, that Revy needs time to herself sometimes. I am going to ask.

"First of all fuck ass, I can go wherever I want. You're not my man mother fucker. Just because you fucked me doesn't mean I belong to you. Now I'm beginning to truly question what Rin said about you. So if you really want to die keep pushing me and I will pull this trigger and dump your bitch made corpse into the ocean. Fuck with me Rock" I was seething. Anger couldn't be more heinous. Now I really felt like killing him. He's damn bipolar. He has been like this for a while now. I'm going to call Rin and find out who I am really dealing with now. While I was pondering all this I noticed his eyes went from Japanese black to large and red. His skin seemed to change from white to greyish white. He was walking up to me closer and closer.

"Rock I don't warn anyone, but if you don't back the hell up I will kill yo…" I said before he, faster than I ever seen before, grabbed both my hands turned them upside down and snapped my wrists; my guns fell from my broken hands. I screamed in pain.

"You do belong to me bitch. I thought we had an understanding months ago on that." Rock said as he grabbed my shoulders with both hands lifting me into the air and throwing me on a table. I landed on my head, feeling a pain close to a gun shot wound. Was he going to rape me again? As he ripped his clothes off and walked over to me menacingly I realized he was. But just then, as last time, my body began to betray me. I felt a pain in my gut that was unbearable and yet it felt like I was craving something. Any other time with or without the use of my hands I would have been able to use my legs. Kicking anyone's ass who needed it. But now I was begging him not to inside but my mouth began to betray me as well.

"Rock, please… fuc… fuck me." I said with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening. I felt so low. "Please take me." I begged.

He didn't say a word but grabbed my face hard and stuck his tongue deep inside my mouth. I tried to push him off or so I thought but found myself pressing him closer to me. I needed him inside me, I couldn't live without it at that moment. That's when I saw something that made me gasp as he forced himself inside me, wings, red as blood emerged from his back, and he gripped my thighs harder, surely leaving bruises in their wake. I never felt anything like this. It seemed every stroke he made in me, so harsh so uncaring, made me orgasm uncontrollably. I had to see his face, even in the dark living room, I made so by hanging black sheets up to keep the sun out for my hangover, I needed to see. I searched for his eyes and met them.

They were full of anger, lust, and sickness. A sickness that he pushed onto me so cruelly. This wasn't my Rock. Couldn't be my Rock. This isn't the man who risked his life to help that Garcia kid when that terminator glasses bitch lost her mind. This wasn't the man who carried me to the black lagoon in the morning after I couldn't walk to save my skin. Who is this?

Moments went by and I felt him release inside me. My walls squeezed him tighter confusing me on whether I was pushing him out or keeping him in. He let out a sound that was satanic as I felt the sting of his hot semen burn my wombs open sores. It wasn't human then he pulled out. And left me there bleeding and hurt. What is making him so angry with just me? I have made fun of him, yes, but I do that with everyone, it's all in fun. He knows that, he knew that. As I opened my eyes he was sitting in the corner, holding his head in his hands. I began to sit up on the table as I felt my hands regenerate. Then the rest of my body. I looked at him to ask why, but realized he was pondering it too. He was Rock again.

"Call her." He said holding out the paper that Rin wrote for me. How did he get that?

"WHY!?" I exclaimed. Did he want to die? Hell, if he did it wouldn't be by that bitch but by me. Only me, after what he has done.

"Because we need to know the truth. If you want time to talk to her alone I understand." He said standing up and grabbing his torn clothing and redressing.

"The truth is you're a sick rapist fuck and I hope you die. You know what I went through as a kid, why would you do this?" I said feeling weak. He is the only person in the world that made me feel like an actual woman, weak and emotional.

"I don't know Revy." His voice back to its usual tone. "I looked for you last night and all morning long. I wasn't worried that someone hurt you but something far more disturbing. I was worried you were in someone else's arms. That you were thinking about someone that wasn't me. I couldn't take it." He said as he opened the door to leave. "I want you to myself. I can't imagine you without me. I can't imagine you with anyone, even a woman. You're the gun, I'm the bullet remember." He said as he softly closed the door.

'Did he fuck me to punish me,' thought to myself. He is the bullet to my gun. I aim and fire him into the direction that I need him to be and he always finishes the job just right. No questions asked. I then picked up the phone and called the number on the paper. As I looked over the paper, I seen the address and noticed she lived in Japan. Shinjuku, Japan.

Then she answered.

**-Rin's agency: Shinjuku, Japan-**

"Hello, Rin Asougi consulting agency", my little eternally thirteen year old Mimi said as she looked annoyed by the abrupt phone call stopping her kiss that she occasionally sprang on me once she pumped me full of Russian water (Vodka). I saw her face light up for a moment as she realized who was on the other end.

"It's the Chinese-American gun slinger. She sounds like a hottie, Rin." Mimi said covering the phone with her hand as not rile Revy up with an insult to her heritage or sexuality. I snatched the phone quickly pulling tiny Mimi along with it, its so adorable how her thirteen year old frame is so small, but her one hundred some odd year mind is as sharp as the knives Valmet wields.

"Rin Asougi speaking." I said, but the line was quiet. I could feel something was wrong. "Revy, what's wrong?" I said sounding as concerned as I was.

"I don't kno..ww?" she said I could tell she was crying. I swallowed for a moment. And spoke.

"Are you confused about what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"I'm confused about Rock. He… he…" she said sounding as if she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Did he hurt you? Revy?"

"He raped me twice. He turned into someone else." She said softly then began yelling "I'm not weak, okay, I'm not, I can handle myself. I've killed more people since I was twelve than one day at Auschwitz", she said proclaiming her standing in the world, her reputation as a ruthless killing machine. She will learn she doesn't need to explain this to me. I've seen and experienced more in my thousand years than the kid could never imagine in her dreams, but I did feel sorry for her.

"What did he look like Revy?" I already knew, but need reassuring.

"He looked like an angel." She said outright. I closed my eyes. My heart began to pound. What Alphard did will fuck me in the long run. She really did create an angel to destroy Revy.

"Revy we need to discuss this further. Are you comfortable?" I asked walking out the office rubbing Mimi's little head and placing a passionate kiss on her shivering lips to comfort her as she heard Revy say angel through the line. Mimi was terrified of angels, well with reason.

"Yeah I guess." Revy said annoyed. That's the best I'm going to get out of this girl.

"Stay away from Rokuru. He has been infected with a time fruit, but it won't react the same with him as it is with you. He is made to kill immortal women. You won't be able to resist him once he is in his form. It will drive you to have sex with him. You will beg him to take you. You must kill him first. He won't last long, but while he is alive he will kill and destroy. Most angels are driven by basic instinctive urges. Sex and destruction of immortals are the main of these urges." I said but stopped my explanation further and I thought for a moment. Why was Rock not remaining in his angelic form? Why is he changing back to human? Even I'm not understanding.

"So why hasn't he killed me then?" she asked. I know the answer to this.

"Does he love you Revy? More than himself?" I asked her allowing her time to answer.

"He said he needs me for himself, if that's love than I don't know what liking is." She said harshly. She was as confused as I was. But I knew that's what was making him attack her. His urge isn't destroying immortals yet, but keeping Revy to himself. That's his purpose. I've seen this before, once.

"I am coming back to Roanapur, to discuss this further with you. I'm going to figure out what to do with Rock, maybe he can be saved." I said. She was quiet. "Revy?"

"Save him Rin. I love him." Revy said to my surprise.

"I can't promise it. But I will do my best." I said walking up the stairs in my office as I searched for my friend. Once I found her on the couch cleaning her weaponry I smiled and spoke to Revy. "Oh and I will be bringing a friend with me." I said as Valmet looked up with a light blush on her pale cheeks, a glisten from her one usable eye not covered by a white medical patch. She was so beautiful. Especially covered in gun oil.

"Yea ok just save Rock, and I will do whatever you want." Revy said to me still seeming annoyed.

"I will try." I said as I hung up the phone and sat near Valmet.

"So where are we going?" Valmet said. Before I captured her soft pink lips with my own.

"To Roanapur of course."

_The next chapter will contain more lemons and lots of action. If you have any questions PM me and I will reply. PLEASE REVIEW IF CAN. I post all reviews good or bad, constructive of just plain mean. Lol._

_Singing off,_

_The Anime Crossover._

**Chapter 5: Into the mind of The Goddess Historia**

_Hello all, I hope you have enjoyed my last chapter. I hope it gave some insight to the plot and what is next to come. As promised this chapter will include lemons and violence. But I must be honest. I am up late at night right now and will just write from the heart, no notes. Maybe a bad idea, maybe a genius idea. Who knows. But if it goes badly I promise to re write this chapter, because it is very unprofessional of me. Lol. Yea, me professional. But stay tuned and __**please review**__. I cannot stress this enough. I listen to my viewers Guests or Members. You are all equally important to me. Here goes…_

"Rin, could you hand me my laptop in the bag, please. I want to check on Koko." I asked as Rin gave me a half smile half 'I will destroy you if I find out your still in love with that twit look.' Don't get me wrong, Rin knows that Koko is incredibly gifted and intelligent, but she also knows of my recent fondness over the sometimes childish and pedo-perverted young woman. I do love Koko, even though the love isn't as intense as it once was. Koko is now with Jonah, she has been since he turned seventeen. Though I believe he isn't happy with her. I'm sure he isn't. I always in my heart knew that she was just waiting for the boy to become a man before she truly pounced on him. It tore me up inside. I wanted her to want me as much as I wanted her. Even though that was an impossibility. I was obsessed with Koko. I used to stand over her at night and watch her mutter in her sleep about Japanese treats and new guns to give to the crew in the morning. Never about me. I would stand over her for hours until my shift was starting, I never heard her mention me singularly. But she did mention Jonah. At one point after we all celebrated Jonah's fifteen year birthday, a date Kasper had to track down to find, Koko went to bed drunk after drinking several glasses of red wine. I was the one to put her to bed. As I undressed her for her slumber, I couldn't take my eyes off of her body for a moment. I even made a mistake and placed her button up shirt she usually slept in, backwards as I snuck feels of her small but perky albino breasts. Once I snapped out of it and lifted her small frame in one arm, she always loved how strong I was, I placed a kiss in her hair. Koko wasn't a fragrance wearer like me. She and Chiquita preferred natural scents, and I adored Koko's. It was like baby powder mixed with something I couldn't place. Maybe a flower I would smell at home in Finland on my family's estate, it wasn't the softest scent or the best out of the gardens, yet it still lured me to smell it every day, because of its rare beauty. It let me know I was home and so did she. As I placed her on the bed, in her drunken stupor, she began to lift her shirt up. She was moaning and she grabbed my hand and placed it into her panties. She slid my hand over her soft curls and used my hand to rub her clit. She began moaning louder, that's when I felt my nose bleeding again, as it always happened when I was embarrassed or turned on by her. She then pushed my hand further down to her heated slick slit to enter her. Three fingers at a time. And my fingers are long and large. It didn't click to me yet. I was so excited that she wanted me, me. I knew I was a beautiful woman. The crew members hit on me all the time, even Chiquita who is incredibly straight, even though she looks more lesbian than me, would stare at me in the shower stalls and tell me how adorably sexy I was. But I wanted one person to see me this way. I would have done anything for Koko Hekmatyr. She was my vixen, at least in my mind. And touching her was the first time I had ever touched anyone. After thirty-six years, I was still a virgin, and I was in my thirty-three year old body, though many couldn't believe my age. She pushed my fingers deeper inside of her and by this time we both were soaking wet. I wanted nothing more than to take my fingers out of her and taste her, gently making love to her, as I expected it would be our first time, and we could share it together. I was so naïve. That's when Koko came hard, very hard around my fingers as her walls clenched them tighter inside of her, and that's when she did it. In her drunken stance, she called out Jonah's name. She thought I was him. I pulled my digits out of her dripping vagina and sat at the edge of the bed. I cowered. I was beyond hurt. And she was asleep, peacefully asleep.

The next morning, as Koko energetically told us of our next assignment, I wasn't listening. I would kill whoever she pointed at anyway, hell I would slice the intestines out of whoever she was thinking about if need be so, her explanation of the task meant nothing. As everyone got up to leave and pack I didn't even notice. Jonah hadn't moved either. Jonah was staring at me with those piercing red eyes so deeply as he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Valmet? Are you okay?" He said in his nonchalant voice, but I knew he was worried. He broke down when I left before and couldn't stop breaking until he found me. Now its my turn to return the favor. I'm going to truly break him. I jumped over the table as he tried to maneuver himself away. I had no weapons on me accept my large powerful fists. And I intended to give Jonah an introduction. He had grown to my since the last few years, he was almost as tall and big as Tojo. I didn't care. I was atop him before I even knew it. Punching him rapidly in the face and chest. Then I got up and began kicking him. I wanted him dead.

"You… you are the reason I can't have her. Why? Why did you come back? You should have stayed with Kasper and Chiquita, she loves you too much for me to handle. You have to die kid. You can't just leave, she will search for you and expect you to be back. I had to look at her face every day you were gone, she was a wreck without you. Who the hell are you?" I said as I lifted the man-sized boy into the air. Still he didn't say anything, he just looked at me, looked at me in despair. Why wasn't he fighting back? He would have lost, true, but be the man you think you are. My Koko's man. That's when I looked in the corner of the table and saw a gun Koko was modeling for us to use soon, it was a loaded demo, but it would do. So I grabbed it and aimed at Jonah as I dropped him on the floor.

"Valmet! No!" Koko said running in the room. She must have heard the commotion. The meeting room is next to her bedroom. "Please Valmet put the gun down, don't shoot. Please."

I had never heard Koko beg for anything. Let alone another person's life. And it was this person, this boy. "Do you love him Koko? Do you love this orphaned bastard" I said crying. I couldn't believe I was saying this about Jonah. He was always there for me even when Koko wasn't. How could I stoop so low? I knew why. Love.

"Yes, Valmet. I love him, I'm in love with him. We have sex. A lot." Koko said walking over to me. Did she not know I would rip this child in two? Did she not know of my obsessive love for her? Why would Koko, the most incredible woman I know, be so foolish to tell me this as I am aiming a gun at his heart?

"But he loves you." Koko said sounding as though she would cry at any moment. "He is in love with you Valmet. Just like everyone else is. The crew, my colleagues, my friends, fuck even my enemies want to fuck you. They all want you. And I hate you for it. So if you want to kill someone, then kill me. The crew will team up on you and attempt to destroy you for my murder, but you will come back won't you Valmet? You're immortal now. You win again. Because you're so fucking perfect. You always have been." Koko said walking in front of the gun to block Jonah. And he didn't move to protect her. What the hell is he thinking? He is supposed to risk life and limb for her safety, this is what I am talking about. She would rather him over me? Absurd. She must have noticed my shock.

"Yeah Valmet, he would rather see me die so your infatuation would die too. That way he could have you one day. Right Jonah?" She screamed the last part. I could tell she was dying inside as I lowered the gun.

"You hate me?" I asked Koko terrified of the answer I already knew. "You love me?" I asked Jonah who was looking at the beige carpet splattered with his blood. They both said yes.

"Fucked up love triangle isn't it?" Koko said laughing in a sadistic and disturbing way, because she was still crying.

"I always loved you Valmet." Jonah said slowly getting up as not to alarm me and to stabilize the broken ribs I know he has. "I loved you from the moment I saw you. You are the most alluring woman I ever seen." Jonah said as Koko shook her head in laughter mixed with hurt disbelief. "But I know you like girls so I know I don't stand a chance, but it never changed for me. It just grew stronger every day. In all honesty I came back here for you. Koko too, but mostly you. Chiquita started flirting with me as I got older so I hoped that you would find me attractive too then, after I grew a little, but you didn't." Jonah said still nonchalant, as was his mannerism. I began to think back at all the times he came looking for me. All the times he would walk by my shower stall to stare at me shyly. I didn't mind because he was a young boy coming into his own, puberty and all, yet this all makes sense now. He was never good at sparring with knives but he still insisted on practicing with me. Maybe to have alone time.

"That's why I always pulled away from Koko's advances. Her kisses and caresses. I wished she was you. As you wish you were me." He said. He was right. I did wish I was him many days. If not just for an hour with her, a second to be on her mind. But I had to know one thing.

"Then why are you sleeping with her?" I said walking up to him menacingly, slightly nudging Koko out of the way.

"Because my body is doing things I don't understand yet. And I saw you one day sleeping on the couch in Koko's room. I… I got a glimpse of… well those." He said pointing at my chest as I looked down at myself in confusion. Still so naïve.

"Koko came out of the room and saw this thing in my pants sticking up." Jonah said rather embarrassed that he was confessing to his crush.

"Penis, Jonah." Koko said annoyed, looking at me in frustration. "I taught you that word remember. Along with other elements." She added grinning at me as if to anger me further with jealousy.

"Yeah and well she… she took me to another room and…"

"I don't want to hear anymore." I said. I give up.

"Koko, I have always loved you. I loved you as a mother to a daughter when you were a child, and when you grew I became in love with you. But I can't do this anymore. I deserve love from someone who will return it." I said walking over to her and kissing her on her forehead as she looked up to me tears streaming from her eyes. She didn't say anything, she already knew what I was going to do.

"Please don't say you're leaving Valmet." Jonah said grabbing my hand and placing his head on my chest. I felt my heart ache at hurting this kid again, but I had to. I couldn't be around Koko every day after knowing the truth. The horrid truth. Nor could I be around a growing boy who would turn man one day, and his crush wouldn't be so cute anymore. It could become dangerous.

"Yeah I am. I love both of you. But I can't anymore." I said placing a kiss on both their heads as I walked away. I didn't even pack my things, I just grabbed my two guerilla knives and walked out of the manor. No explanation to the crew or anyone else. That's when I decided it was time to call Rin. Now I'm here.

"I'm done, Koko says hi and to visit soon." I said to Rin who was laying across the bed dressed in grey bikini panties and a greyish blue halter top that made her breasts look as big as mine.

"Yeah yeah, maybe." She said grabbing me and pulling me on top of her. Finally I found love with someone, who isn't easily committed, but I don't mind working with that. We just made it to Roanapur two hours ago from a hellish airline flight, and just checked into are hotel room. I would think she would be exhausted.

"I wanna fuck." Rin said seductively.

"Rin your mouth." She knew how vulgar language made me squeamish, even though if I get angry enough I will make an exception.

"Oh whats wrong with my mouth? Huh? You loved it last night when it was between those silky soft thighs of yours." She said flicking her tongue in my ear as I felt my body heat up with pleasure. Not even Koko turned me on as much as Rin.

"Well that was different. I was hot." I said playfully dipping down to plant a kiss on her lips.

"And horny? Right?" Rin said sitting up to gaze into my one eye. "We are going to have to make your mouth filthy now." She said pushing my head down past her large soft breasts and her toned tummy. I could smell her sweet arousal wafting up. I pulled her panties down slowly, enjoying the way she became impatient. Then I kissed each leg one by one all the way down to her vagina, which was dripping and contained a green landing strip that I called grass is greener on the other side, much to her disapproval. As I dipped my head to prepare to give her the most intense orgasm she ever had, it happened.

"Uh oh" I said grabbing my face.

"Don't tell me." She said in disbelief.

"Nose bleed", we said in unison.

-Yggdrasil-

"Am I not the most beautiful creature you've ever seen?" Goddess Historia asked me as I tortured another immortal for her pleasure.

"Yes my Goddess." I said putting a sword inside the vagina of a woman I found in Saudi Arabia, a seven hundred year old immortal. She screamed in agony.

"Do you think Rin is as innovative as I am?" She said staring at herself in the diamond mirror she insisted on having to admire herself. She was gorgeous. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes the color of the Mediterranean. She was dressed as the Norse goddess Hel. In a black onesie suit that was skin tight to her tiny frame. With horns coming out of her attire the color of platinum. She was hairless. Not her hair, but her eyebrows and everything below was smooth. It happened when she ventured over to the dark side. She was reborn.

"No my goddess. That woman could never be as creative or special as you." I said tearing the tongue out the immortal's mouth as I made use of my fingers on my other hand to gauge her eyes out and step on them one by one so she could see her own eye being destroyed before more took their places. But not today. At that time I split the woman's chest in two and pulled out her time fruit. As she slumped into mush screaming. I ended her to stop her suffering. I might be a dog, but I'm not a human anymore. Deep down I don't enjoy killing for fun as man does. Not anymore.

"That was too fast dog. Do it again with another. I want to see more." Goddess screamed as I fell to my knees worshipping her glory.

"Yes my God. I will appease you anyway I know how." I slowly got up and walked to the Immortal holding chamber before I heard goddess complain.

"I don't want another of those peasants. I want Rin. I want Rin now." She said getting up walking over to me from her black bejeweled throne, as I fell to my knees again kissing her feet that were covered in precious stones and platinum.

"I won't make the same mistake that idiot Apos made by attempting to make that woman its queen. No, I want her here to watch her beg as I empty her innards onto my crystal floors. For hours I will torture her then I will kill her once and for all." Goddess said scowling and smiling menacingly, I still kissed her feet.

"As for you, dog. Canines are meant to lick, not kiss." She said motioning for her maid servants to undress her. Her vagina was now in my face, it was unbelievably perfect.

"Lick it animal." She said heinously. And as the bloodhound I was, I did as I was told.

**Chapter 6: The disgusting truth**

_Welcome all to my sixth installment. I decided now to write this as I go. No notes, no ideas. Just write. This chapter will include an intermingling between crossover characters. I hope you enjoy, and stay tuned. PLEASE REVIEW. And since I decided to write by mind, I am open to suggestions and requests of lemons, limes, and fights. Just leave it in the review column or PM me. Enjoy…_

As I woke up the following morning, I had a bad hangover. I took down a fifth of rum and several beers. I am known for drinking away my pain. My heart, for the first time, was aching inside my chest. And the only thing I had on my mind, as I stumbled out of bed, was my Rock. After yesterday morning when he came to my apartment and confessed his obsession to me, I felt a sense of longing for him. I always knew he was attracted to me but never like this. I used to bend over in front of him, as I purposely dropped something and quickly made a move to retrieve it before he, being the perfect gentleman, picked it up for me. I could feel his eyes on my round ass. But he never acted on his desires for me, out of fear. I would discuss my sexual experiences with him while drunk off my ass. Telling him I loved sucking cocks and licking pussy, he would blush and laugh nervously. Crossing his legs, to conceal the bulge in his pants, when I walked out of the shower with a towel over shoulders and a pair of panties, nothing else. He was always so respectful, I hated it.

As I walked into my bathroom kicking over dirty clothes that I haven't cared to take down to the washroom in the building, I hopped into my shower. I began to think about what was coming next. As Rin was on her way to see me. Why does she care so much? She doesn't even know me, I thought as I grabbed a bar of soap from my cubby. As the cool water ran down on me I heard my cell phone ring.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…" I said running out of the bathroom into my bedroom. I grabbed the phone watching as droplets of water cascaded down my face onto the screen. It was Dutch. He probably was worried because I hadn't spoken to him since that day, that day I died.

"Yeah Dutchy daddy." I answered as pissed off as I could for him interrupting my shower and possibly ruining my new iphone.

"Girl where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here hours ago, its one o'clock. Rock and Benny boy are here at the lagoon waiting to get the job done. Hotel Moscow has a delivery for us." Dutch said.

"Damn it Dutch, I will be there in fifteen." I said hanging up the phone. I quickly looked through my dresser for a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt to throw on. I put my hair into a ponytail as I walked out the door.

-The Black Lagoon-

As I walked in to the lagoon I saw Rock sitting on the couch reading. He didn't even look up at me. I walked by him in search for Dutch and Benny, they weren't there. So I decided to break the ice and ask him what the fuck is going on.

"Where is Dutch?" I asked looking at him. He didn't look up at me, but answered.

"He said he couldn't wait any longer, Ms. Balalaika needed the crew there ASAP, and you were too late so they left."

"Then why didn't you go?" I asked expecting the answer to because he wanted to see me.

"Because you were on your way and Dutch wanted someone here to tell you that they had to leave without you, but I am still getting paid so…" he said turning the page of the book he was reading.

That pissed me off. But instead of kicking his ass, I decided to walk out the door, but before I did he spoke.

"So… where were you last night? What did you do? I doubt you were alone." He said standing up and placing the book on the beer stained coffee table. Not this shit again.

"Once again dipshit, where I am is fuck all to do with you. And for your information I was at my place getting fucked up on booze." I said.

"So you and Eda didn't…"

"Keep Eda's name out of your fucking mouth Rock. She isn't concerned with you so you shouldn't be worried about her." I said walking back into the main room. Deep down, really deep, I was happy and turned on he was so possessive over me. It tickled my already large ego.

"Come here Revy." Rock said motioning for me to come closer. I didn't move. Who the fuck did he think he was to command me? What the fuck is he thinking risking his balls like this? I was getting wet. It aroused me. That's when he slowly started walking over to me.

"What do you want Rock?" I said looking down as he stood in front of me running his hands through my hair.

"Haven't I already told you?" he said slightly pulling my red hair back and running his lips down my neck making me gasp. I could tell this was Rock, not the angel inside, he was gentle yet stern in his touch.

"Yeah you told me, so what am I supposed to do?" I said finally reciprocating his advances by putting my arms around his shoulders. "I want Eda too." I said feeling him stop his caresses. He doesn't like the thought of his girlfriend having a girlfriend? What type of man is he?

"I am not okay with that Revy. I said it before and I will reiterate for you again. I do not want anyone touching you. A woman, man, cat, or dog. I don't even want you touching yourself." he said looking into my eyes as he placed his lips inches from mine. "I have to possess you Revy. It's the only way you can be tamed. You are fire and I am water. You are the body that needs hydrating by me." He said grabbing my head softly to keep my eyes on him. "Water is the most prized commodity on earth, I will give you enough of myself to sustain life in you, but if you abandon me, I will drown you." He said with a seriousness I couldn't imagine ever having.

"Rock, I know damn well you're not threatening me. I will never be tamed by no man. No one ev…" I said before he captured me in a kiss. He began pushing me to the couch and landed on top of me. His hands grabbed my tits and began squeezing as his other hand made its way to my ass. I started moaning. I felt my panties become soaked as I felt his lips travel further down kissing his way down as he lifted my white t-shirt and dipped his tongue into my belly button as I grabbed his head and ran my fingers through his black hair. My eyes closed as I allowed pleasure to rake over my body. His hands made their way to my shoulders and he raked his finger nails down my chest to my stomach. I arched my back as the pain turned into agonizing wanting. Wanting of him inside me. That's when my cell phone rang.

"Fuck, if that's Dutch I am going to kick his big black ass." I said as Rock lifted up looking down at me. I could see the bulge in his perfectly ironed business pants. As I looked down at my phone screen I saw it wasn't Dutch, but Eda.

"What bitch?" I answered.

"Hey skank, what are you up to? You sound out of breath." She said. I looked up at Rock who could hear it was her. He then sat down on the couch looking away.

"None of your business. What's up?" I said getting off the couch and fixing my clothes as I walked over to the mini kitchen to get a beer.

"I'm here at the church with Rin and her friend Valmet." She said. Shit I forgot all about Rin.

"Yeah so."

"Well, she came to this shit hole for you, ass bag." Eda said.

"What? Does she want me to come there?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Uh… yeah." Eda said questioning my lack of care after our night together. What am I getting myself into?

"Fine I will be there, on my way. Okay?" I said kindly, something I am not used to. But did it to appease Eda. I actually felt guilty.

As I hung up the phone and turned around Rock was standing in front of me, gazing at me with no emotion on his face.

"So where are you going now?" He asked rubbing his thumb along his chin.

"Rin is here." I said walking by him.

"I am guessing you don't need your partner for this?" Rock said grabbing my waist.

"No I don't." I said kissing the side of his mouth.

"I'm coming by later tonight, to finish what I started. No exceptions." He said sternly. He has become so aggressive since declaring his need for me. I have to show him who is in charge here.

"If I am not busy you can." I said opening the door.

"No exceptions Rebecca." He said as I walked out. Yeah I am going to have to show him better than I could tell him. Revy can't be tamed by anyone.

-Rip-Off Church-

As I arrived at the church, I lit a cigarette and checked myself for signs of imperfections. I never did this before now. I didn't like it, but couldn't stop now. Once I fixed my hair back to its ponytail I wore every day, I stepped out of the car. I walked inside the church where I saw Yolanda, Eda, Rin and some other lady. And damn that lady was hot. She had short, choppy black hair, pale skin, and a look on her face that says don't fuck with me. And huge tits yet a muscular figure. Muscles easily seen through the fitted black tank she was wearing. She also had a white patch over her golden eye, I began to wonder why as I walked up further.

"Miss Rebecca, nice to see you." Old Yolanda said dressed in her usual habit as Eda was as well.

"Hello Revy" Rin said standing up from the pew. "This is Valmet, she's another immortal."

Then the woman stood and she towered over my Chinese height. And extended her hand. I didn't take it. "So are we going to discuss Rock?" I said looking at Rin and in the corner of my eye I saw Valmet lower her hand and gaze at Rin.

"Yes we will but first I want to talk to you further about my agenda. How about we go to this bar I hear is so popular here and get some drinks." Rin said smiling. I looked at her expecting her to say the one thing I want from anyone who offers to take me drinking. She must have guessed. "On me."

"Let's go" I said tapping Eda on the shoulder as she looked up at me with a seductive grin on her pretty face.

-The Yellow Flag-

"Bottle of Bacardi, Bao. For me" I said looking at Rin who was still giving that kind smile. Even though her friend was eyeing me in a 'If you start it I will finish it' type way. She must be Rin's bitch.

"Same here and a cup of ice" Eda said wincing at Rin who winced back. These two have some explaining to do. After Rin and Valmet ordered their Vodka, I decided to get some answers. "Have you two fucked?" I asked bluntly as Rin nearly fell from the stool and Eda slightly spit up her rum.

"Pardon?" Rin said looking at me. Using that Japanese mannerism I hate so much from Rock.

"You keep looking at her, you touched her at the hospital with me, and now you're winking at her." I said expecting the truth.

"Revy!" Eda screamed in disbelief.

"Shut the fuck up Eda. This is between me and her." I said never taking my eyes off of Rin. Rin then looked over at Valmet, seemingly to ask permission to reveal the truth. Yeah that's her bitch.

"Yes, Revy, if you must know, we had our moments in the past when I came to the church for business. Nothing serious. And more importantly it's not happening now." Rin said grabbing Valmet's hand.

"Yeah… well good because you wouldn't want to lose you're…" I said before I was interrupted.

"Choose the next words carefully that escape your mouth, little girl. They could end up back inside you through your ass." Valmet said looking at me menacingly. She must not know where she is. That's when Eda stood up.

"Revy lets go to the bathroom." She said nervously. Why the fuck is she trying to protect this big bitch?

"Yeah I guess that would be the best thing for someone." I said as Rin began to silently laugh. What the hell was so funny? I have two guns, that bitch doesn't have one. Only two knives on each leg. She would surely lose.

Once we made it to the disgusting bathroom that smelled like shit, I was pissed. "Revy, I know you can kill anyone here who gets in your way, but please trust me on this. I know Valmet. Yolanda and I did business with her former boss Koko. She is the equivalent to the bloodhound. She's insane in combat. She was a soldier most of her adult life and gun's mean nothing to her. I saw her block an array of bullets from a glock 180 with her daggers. She's an expert on killing and has way more experience than you, not to mention Rin as well. Don't let that smile fool you, she's an experienced killer too. I just don't want you to get hurt. You can't fight everyone and win." Eda said and I could tell she was serious. I will take the warning with a grain of salt, but it's still salt isn't it? "Yeah… whatever. If either of them want a fight they won't leave unscathed. Winner or loser. Both sides will get hurt." I said putting a stance on my pride. Eda shook her head and leaned over and kissed me. I would have fucked her right there, but the smell was nauseating in that bathroom. Bao needs to do better. "Not here" I said kissing her cheek and walking out leaving her confused. She followed me back to the bar, where Rin and Valmet were in private conversation.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, Revy." Rin said motioning for Bao to come closer. "Give Revy another bottle to take home, please sir." Rin said with a smile. Cool, I will accept that. But then Bao looked at me and within moments I realized he made a dreadful mistake. Maybe I should take heed to what Eda said about them.

"I am not giving that little Twinkie bitch another bottle. She ruined my bar less than four months ago. She doesn't deserve the last bottle of…" Bao said before his head was smashed into the old wooden bar top and blood burst from his mouth as Valmet, all with one hand, pushed his face deeper into the bar. I could have sworn I saw the bar flat sink in a bit.

"You will do whatever my Rin says. Anything she asks for, it is your duty to comply, you Thai scumbag." Valmet said with a look that would make a mental patient seem normal.

"Okay…okay…please let me go." Bao screamed as everyone in the bar gasped at the sight. Maybe I like this woman after all. She then released him and he ran to the shelf to grab the last bottle of Bacardi. "Here take it Revy and please take your friends and go." He said holding his face. There was a blood stained hand print on the bottle.

"Well let me pay you first." Rin said reaching into her wallet that was chained to her dark green business suit, clearly dressed as a private eye.

"No need it's on the house. Please just go." Bao said. He has never said anything is free let alone four unpaid bottles of booze. Yeah me and this new terminator bitch could be good friends.

Rin just smiled and we all got up and walked out. That's when Eda offered we go to the church and play some cards.

"Sounds good, we still need to discuss the matter of my agenda as well as your little friend" Rin said sternly. This must be important to her. What the hell agenda is she talking about?

On the way to the church, Eda and I were in the back seat. I began to think about Rock. He wants to see me later. I have a dilemma. Who will I end my night with? I thought as I felt Eda's hand creep up my torn jeans. But I stopped her. And I lied. "My period is on." I said as she slowly withdrew her hand and laid her head on my shoulder. I chose my night cap. I hope it was a wise decision.

As we pulled up and got out of the rental car Rin had, Eda took off her head dress. "Are you allowed to take that off outside church walls?" Rin asked laughing. "God made this city this damn hot, so I think he could make an exception, if he really exists." Eda said shaking her long blonde hair. We made it inside and started up playing gin rummy. Rin began talking about her agenda for the world to come. And it was fucking insanity.

"Her name is Historia. She wants to kill every immortal being on the planet. She is vain, vanity can't comprehend her. She is highly tactical and I never fought anyone like this before and had to constantly run. She is brutal. She wants all immortals dead so no one can have what she has. Eternity. She wants to destroy the tree of life which infects us every now and then. She has rebuilt Yggdrasil and declared herself a god, not an immortal, a god. She wants to declare a new world where all mortals will be forced to live in Yggdrasil after she breaks the boundary between the spiritual world and reality. She only needs two things. Me dead and this time fruit." She then held up a blood red time fruit which illuminated a light inside. "Once Historia has this she will destroy us all. I need an army of skilled immortals. Not just immortals, but you must have fighting experience. I have traveled the world end to end to hunt you all down. We must come together. I'm afraid this time, I can't do it alone." Rin said sheepishly. I could tell she didn't like to expose her weakness. Maybe we are more alike than I thought.

"So that's what a time fruit looks like? Whose is it?" I asked in awe. That's inside of me.

"Yes and no, this is a time fruit that has absorbed the blood of an immortal. The immortal that this special and ancient fruit belonged to was my ex-fiancé. He was the king of immortals and angels, the Guardian Angel. He's dead now. His name was Tajimamori." She said looking at the fruit. I could tell she missed him.

"So what am I supposed to do? Plus I have some maniac out there who got the better of me and split my ass in half." I said and her face changed for a moment. Fuck did she know who it was? "Don't fucking tell me you know who did it? Do you?" I asked leaning over the table to gaze in her eyes, in search of the truth.

"Yes, I know who it was. Her name is Alphard and she is highly dangerous. Like you and Valmet, I took her in and I realized she couldn't be handled. She was too high strung. So I left her and she now has a militant organization of her own. Her lieutenant is a hermaphrodite named Ymir. Ymir is an immortal angel. The only of her kind found since Apos, a being you will hear about in due time. That's where Rock comes to play." She said taking a long sip of her vodka, as Valmet got up to pour them both another glass. "Rock has a time fruit. The fruit he has inside of him came from the genes of Ymir. Alphard created it by synthesizing Ymir's DNA into a fruit she killed an immortal for. She infected Rock without his knowledge, I still don't know how she did it. But I do know why. She wants Rock to destroy you because she knows I want you to be the head of my immortal army. I chose you over her. She hates being second. She hates losing." Rin said as she laid her head on Valmet's shoulder who kissed her forehead.

"Wait a minute." Eda said laughing. "Why Revy? I mean she is the best sharp shooter I've ever seen from America. She could take out a platoon on Marines, single handedly. But the general of your private army of immortals? Revy doesn't have the experience Valmet has as a militant leader. Why not her?" Eda said and any other time I would have told Eda to take this outside and fired countless bullets in her pasty white ass. But deep down I knew she was right. Valmet is clearly more fit for the task than me.

"Yes, Valmet is the best of the bunch for being a leader, but she is lacking the one most important aspect I need for this. Inspiration. Revy can inspire a whole military with her story. A twelve year old murderer who killed her parents because of the abuse, being mistreated in jail and prison, killing eleven guards with a gun she got in prison from the guard who was raping her and escaping. Growing up in America, and living a miserable life in one of the most dangerous cities in the states, Brooklyn. She has the story to lure others out there to join us. I need her." She said. I couldn't believe she knew my life. Who the fuck told her? Maybe she is the real thing.

"How do you know my deets? You know some things I never told anyone." I said.

"Rin has a gift of getting into the poetry of women. She knows more than that about you but she won't tell you everything she knows. She still hasn't told me everything she knows about me." Valmet said planting a kiss on Rin's hand. At that moment something inside of me found Rin more appealing. Maybe it's how mysterious she is, maybe it's the way she speaks with so much confidence. And it doesn't hurt with her being amazingly beautiful. Green hair and eyes with a gorgeous smile with a hot body. Damn now I really feel like a whore.

"Well how long are you staying?" I asked taking a squig of my rum. And standing up.

"Another day or two. I was hoping you would come back with us." Rin said standing up as well.

"What? Coming back with you to Japan? Why?" I asked. Did she expect me to leave my life behind? Hell no.

"Just for a week or so. I want you to meet some immortals that you will be in charge of." She said grabbing my shoulder as we made our way out, I looked back at Eda who was nodding for me to say yes.

"I will think about it. I will have to check with Dutch first, you know, my boss." I said sarcastically, but something in me wanted to go with her. What was this woman doing to me?

"Okay do that, and I will call you in a day for your answer. Besides I think you might enjoy what we immortals do every year in our annual meetings, whether good or bad, hated or loved, everyone except Historia and her bloodhound comes together for a weekend of… um… conversation." She said looking at Valmet, who had a blush on her cheeks.

"Yea okay. Wait a minute? Did you say bloodhound?" I asked as Rin stopped and stared at me as if questioning whether I knew or not. Shit is that glasses bitch still alive? That should be impossible. If not, then I do know, from personal experience, that this war could end catastrophically.

**Chapter 7: Rin is God**

_This is the seventh chapter. This will finish off the last chapter I posted. This will contain lemons and my usual brutality. Also as usual I implore you all to REVIEW and MAKE SUGGESTIONS. Thank you all and enjoy._

"Why is Roberta still alive?" I asked Rin. She opened the car door for Valmet and looked at me.

"Historia." She answered walking to the driver's side of the silver Audi.

I walked away and got into the car I stole. That's when Eda walked up. "So you're leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah I need to be alone tonight to think about what I am going to do." I answered as I began to tinker with the ignition to restart the keyless car. "Not tonight ass hole. I mean are you going to spend a week with Rin. I think you should." She said as I started the car.

"If I listened to what you think I should do, fucking C.I.A piglet, I would have sucked off every man you thought was 'so hot' dumbass blonde. Now go back inside and I will come see you tomorrow. Okay?" I said.

"Okay" she said sulking and rubbing her tits with the palm of her hands. She knows how much that turns me on.

"Stop Eda." I said as I put the car in drive and drove off. Rock should be waiting for me.

-My Apartment-

I walked up the stairs to my apartment and found myself searching for Rock in the darkness. All I seen was the flicker of the broken lights outside. He wasn't here. I made a mistake. I put the key in the door and as soon as I twisted it my door swung open. As I reached quickly for my cutlasses, a forced habit, I looked up and seen it was Rock. How did he get in my apartment? Before I could question him he grabbed me and lifted me up onto his waist. I wrapped my legs around him and he closed the door. We began kissing and running are fingers through each other's hair. As he took me to my bedroom and placed me on the bed. He then began to hover over me and watching me as I slowly reached for the zipper on his pants.

"How the hell did you get in here Rock?" I asked looking up at him.

"I told you we would finish this." He said leaning down to gently nip at my bottom lip. Once I unzipped his pants I reached into his boxer's and began stroking his hardened cock, feeling it stir and throb as it grew larger by each second. "Suck it." He said inches away from my lips. I decided to oblige him this time. He lifted himself up as he straddled my chest. I took out his dick and placed the tip into my mouth sucking hard enough to remove skin. He let out a groan deep from his chest as he tilted his head back.

"Ah Revy, fuck it feels so good." Then I flicked my tongue on the head. "Shit Revy." He said looking down at me.

"Shu..lt..up " I managed to say as I took him halfway down. I sucked harder and harder and used the base of my hand on his groin and the other to stroke in unison with my mouth. I felt the vein that ran along his length begin to pulsate. I started sucking faster and stroking longer.

"Fuck Revy, you're going to make me cum." Rock said grabbing my head to pull it away. Any other time I would have finished the guy off, loving the taste and feeling of having their hot load make its way down my esophagus to my stomach. But I will make an exception. So I took his cock out of my mouth with a plop. He knelt down and began kissing me. His tongue massaging mine making me moan deeper. He then lifted me up and pushed me up further on the bed, my head under the headboard. I felt his lips on my neck kissing and nipping on my sensitive flesh. He then began to undress me. Snatching my shirt over my head and snapping my bra. My tits bounced free and he immediately began lapping them with attention. He squeezed them and pushing them together as he began to shake them rubbing his face on my hardened nipples.

"Tit sucking mommy's boy." I said laughing. Then he put a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard making me yelp. Then he used both hands pulling my jeans down as he lowered his head and pulling my panties with him. He placed them in his pants pocket.

"Hey mother fucker, what are you doing with my panties?" I asked grabbing his head that was at the base of my thighs.

"They're not your panties, their mine. They always have been." He said lowering his head. Before I could retort a remark, began licking my slit. My head went back and I let out a half cry half moan. It felt unbelievable. Then he placed my clit on his tongue and began swirling it around, bringing me closer to ecstasy.

"Fuck Rock, lick it just like that. Harder bite it. Pull it. Suck..hu… it." I said in a breathy moan. He did everything I said. My head began to move side to side as I felt my orgasm coming. I could feel I was going to squirt. And I was right.

"Rock… Rock… Roc… fuhuck." I screamed as my back left the bed and he reached up tweaking my nipples and messaging my ample chest. As I felt a fluid exit out, he didn't stop licking and sucking making me shake uncontrollably. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I knew I was destined for a headache after this orgasm subsided.

"See, I can do anything a woman can do." He whispered in my ear. Surprising me with how fast he moved. He was still hung up about me wanting Eda. Then he really is going to hate the fact that I want a taste of Rin as well. "But I can do more." He said as I opened my eyes and seen he was undressed from head to toe. Then he opened both of my legs further by grabbing under my knees and he pushed his swollen cock inside me, groaning all the way in.

"Shit your pussy is so hot and tight, Revy" he said moving slowly to savor the feeling. I sat up on my hands and began to grind my pussy on his cock. Rocking my hips side to side as he let go of my legs to place both hands on my tits, squeezing hard and tilting his head back.

"Rock push harder. I want it to tear my uterus in half. Fuck me hard with your big cock, ass hole. Now!" I said also tilting my head back exposing my neck hoping he would take the hint. He did. He took one hand off my chest and wrapped his fingers around my neck, pushing deeper and deeper inside me as I felt him hit my cervix. He then used the hand he was using to message my chest to flick his thumb over my clit making my toes curl. I could hear our flesh tapping each other over and over. But I was ready to change positions.

"Pick me up" I said. Once he did we fell back as his head hung from the bottom of the mattress. I placed my feet into the mattress with the palms of my hands on his stomach, and began lifting up and down. If a woman didn't work out as long as I do they wouldn't have lasted one minute in this position. I started going up and doing harder and hard, feeling my ass hit his thighs at each stroke. Then I saw the veins in his arms begin to protrude, as he gripped my hips, and knew he was close to coming. I was too, to I bent down to kiss him. A kiss couldn't have been more passionate. Then we came together, pulling each other closer together as we moaned and groaned in each other's mouths. Then I broke the kiss and fell back.

Still breathing hard and tired as we could be I spoke, "Rock this doesn't mean we are together." I said trying to catch my breath as it felt as if my heart would exit my chest. He didn't say anything, he just stared at the chipped painted ceiling as the fan spun around. I hope he gets it soon.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked.

"If you want? Probably best, you know, Dutch has a key to my place, and I don't want to have to see you skinned alive if he finds you in my bed." I said as I reached for a cigarette and handed him one by placing it between his lips. Then I lit mine, maybe I felt a moment of nostalgia, but I lifted my head and placed the tip of my heated cigarette to his unlit one. Our cigarette kiss.

-Casino/Hotel in Thailand-

"Marshal, I just arrived. I'm in the lobby. May I come up?" Nanaba asked. She was the admiral of my naval fleet. And a forty year old immortal, who changed when she was twenty two.

"Yes, Ymir and I will be waiting." I said as I hung up the phone. There was much to discuss about our next moves. I am ready to make my next move on Rin and her little puppet Rebecca.

"Do you need anything?" Ymir asked opening the mini bar's refrigerator, she had a motive.

"Yes a bottle of water." I said to Ymir's dismay. She wanted me drunk. When I'm drunk my inhibitions are lowered to an amazing level. But she handed the water to me as I used my computer to track and investigate Revy. I need to know how to scare her away from Rin, and then Rin would have no choice but to use me as the spokeswoman for her agenda. And I may say it is brilliant. But I will not give into her. Not yet, not until Historia begins to cause problems for me. As of the moment, the only thing that is in my way is that red head Chinese twat. And I want her gone.

I heard a knock at the door then looked at Ymir who was watching some show that I told her was childish before. She understood without me saying a word and walked over to the door to answer. Nanaba walked in giving her superior Ymir a hand shake and a hug as Ymir pulled her closer, they shared a laugh and Nanaba walked in and stood by me at the suites desk.

"Nanaba. Any news?" I asked looking up at the blonde butch. She was wearing a blue naval uniform decorated with her achievements. Many of which she got from her excellent work for me. Nanaba was a half Japanese half American naval brat. Her father was a commodore of the American navy. She grew up more privileged than Ymir and I. But she was a great kid. And she did as she was told, in everything.

"Yes Marshal, Rin is in Roanapur. I placed a small recording device inside the hotel room that she is staying at with Sophia Velmer, code name Valmet." She said seeming proud of herself for pleasing me. I looked over at Ymir who had a smirk on her face.

"And what did she say in these recordings?" I asked not taking my eyes from Ymir.

"She says that she plans to travel to Yggdrasil soon and defeat Historia. She is also planning to leave Rebecca Lin in Roanapur, because she's 'too much of a liability'." Nanaba said.

"It's not your fault Nanaba. You don't know Rin like we do, but let me explain something." I said looking into her deep blue eyes. "Rin knows there is a device in her room, so everything she said is null and void." I said.

"So that means that she's planning to do the opposite of everything she said?" Nanaba questioned.

"No admiral that means that she knows that we know that we will never truly know what is going on in that head of her's. Do you believe in the Hebrew God?" I asked.

"Yes Marshal, I do." Nanaba said like a good little patriotic American, Ymir let out a squeak as she laughed.

"Then think of Rin as God, just this once, and imagine us as her angels even Christ if you must. We may hear her say she's coming, we may read words of her justification of an apocalypse, but only she knows when. We can make up dates but it never happens, days still go on without a blood filled sun, without the horn of truth. God's angels and even his son, do not know when he will destroy us for the last time, but the beauty of it is, you believers go day to day knowing one thing that he knows, but don't realize it. Do you know what that is admiral?" I asked as she stared at me in wonder.

"No ma'am" she said.

"That he is coming, that he is watching, and that you don't know where or when he might start. That is Rin. Once you start imagining her this way, as God, you will begin to think, actually think, about what she could do next. Rin is life, Rin is God, and Rin is you and I. So think next time. W.W.R.D" I said. "What would Rin do?"

"Yes Marshal" she said in disappointment of herself. She saluted to me and Ymir and began to walk toward the door when Ymir stopped her.

"You haven't received punishment soldier." Ymir said grabbing Nanaba and pushing her on the wall. Nanaba froze in fear. She knew she couldn't fight Ymir without losing terribly and still be fucked viciously. I smiled and laughed silently as I watched Ymir strip Nanaba and lift her up on the wall. Pulling down her boxers and forcing her hard eleven inch cock inside the admiral's cunt causing her to scream as tears fell from her eyes. Begging her God to end her torture. Punishment, yes, punishment is needed for all naughty girls, including you Rin.

_Hello again viewers, I am now writing the eight chapter. This will be a background into Revy's life that Rin knows everything about. PLEASE REVIEW THIS FIC, IT HELPS THE AUTHORS A LOT._

The next morning my phone rang and I rolled over in my twin sized bed, covered in a white dingy sheet, to answer it. As I looked at the phone, I noticed it was 9:43 in the morning. Who the fuck would call this early? Rin.

"Yeah" I answered as annoyed as possible.

"Revy, I know I said I would give you a day to decide but something just came up in Shinjuku. I was wondering if you have determined whether or not you plan to come with us. The plane leaves in three hours." Rin said cheerfully.

"You know what? What the hell, yeah I'll come. Just let me pack some of my shit, don't have much." I said climbing out of bed as I stepped on a crushed beer can and a pizza box. "Fucking hell" I yelled in pain.

"Revy, are you okay?" Rin asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm good." I said kicking the can and looking down at my foot for damage.

"Great, we will pick you up in two hours' time." She said joyfully.

"Whoa hey Asougi," I said stepping into my bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. "You don't know where I live."

"I know all. See you soon" she said hanging up the phone. I have to admit that this woman does creep me out a bit. Yet, she is alluring in the strangest way. Maybe that's why I don't mind going to a country I'm not very familiar with in the company of people I'm even less familiar with. As I stepped into the shower to cleanse myself of the night I had with Rock, I could smell him on me. His cologne, the same cologne I told him smelled like a gay male model, it was a fresh scent with a mid-note of charcoal. I loved it, for a moment I didn't want to wash it off my body. But I haven't told anyone I'm leaving yet. Dutch may put a foot up my skinny ass. And Rock, fuck Rock, what am I going to tell him. Fuck, why do I care? I always did everything I wanted since I was a kid growing up in New York. And I'm not going to stop now. So if finish my shower and step out. I go to my dresser and find an old ragged pair of shorts, a bit longer than my usual, and a fitted Aerosmith black tank top. I actually comb my hair into a high ponytail and twist it into a bun. I pack whatever clothes I have that are clean, but like I said before, it's not much. I'm not the type of woman who spends her money on fancy clothes. I spend my money on bullets, booze, and burgers.

I then decide to make my way to the Black Lagoon. I know Dutch is expecting me and the crew at 12 today, but I'm going a bit early to tell him I'm going to take some time off and Eda could use the work, so I will get her to fill in for me during evenings while I'm away. I decided to walk to the lagoon, and quickly realized I made a mistake. It was so fucking hot that day, and I could tell the rains were coming soon as I looked into the semi-sunlit sky that intermingled with dark clouds. At that moment it took me back to Brooklyn, when I looked up as a child, into the sky after my dad beat my ass and forced me to sleep outside, because he said I wasn't his child. He said I was the child of a white man, which he hated. Someone my mother prostituted herself to. He said I looked more 'cracker' than Zhonghua. I would lay on a flea and piss infested couch outside the apartments in the ghetto of the concrete jungle. Dreaming of leaving the states and going to another place where I would be seen as a star in my own right. The centerpiece of demise. I made all this come true by first placing a pillow over my drunken dad's head as he slept and blew his head off of his shoulders with seven blast from a pistol I found behind a crack alley. Then as my crack-whore mother came out, the same bitch who sold me to two different pimps she owed money to, I emptied the rest of the bullets into her stomach. The same place she held me in for nine months. One by one, slowly as not to kill her too fast, I wanted her to feel the pain in her womb and stomach that she forced me to feel at six years old. I wanted her to suffer, so I shot places I know she would survive for a while before I walked into the kitchen, where the only phone in the small one bedroom apartment was hanging, and cut it with the knife she was using to make her and my father dinner with, nothing for me as usual. Then I walked out, relishing in the sound of her begging me to help her, for the first time ever I was happy. I smiled, I never did that before. I then went to the side walk by our stoop, and sat there, for hours, then two pigs from the NYPD came. They went into my apartment and found my parents dead. They asked me who did it. Did someone break in and rob us? I told them that my parents were the robbers and I took what they stole from me back by stealing their lives. They arrested me on the spot and sent me to juvie first. After I bit into the jugular of a sixteen year old inmate and broke the arm of a guard, I was convicted of another murder and assault, and was sent to prison at the age of thirteen. I was the youngest incarcerated in years. I was a flight risk, a menace to society, I had my own cell. Not allowed in general population yet, that's how that guard got me. I remained handcuffed, for fear of me lashing out at the guards or harming myself. They treated all of us like animals. And that one guard got what he deserved when I turned fifteen. He came to my cell, reeking of body odor and old spice, and climbed on top of me, but little did he know that I practiced for the past two years to squeeze my hands through the cuffs. But today they were tightened after shower time, so I knew I was going to have to take the pain of breaking my wrist, and I did. I heard my right wrist snap, the hand I wrote with broke, and this is where my reputation of being ambidextrous came from. I was forced to use my left hand. I grabbed the gun from his pants as he got up from seeing my hand free and I shot his cock off. It fell on my thigh and he screamed as I forced the gun down his throat and shot again. Then the other guards came, one by one I killed all that were on duty that night, even killing the one guard who was rather nice to me. I didn't care, when guns are in my hands I feel ruthless. No one's life matters anymore. They are all walking death to me, zombies that must be shot in the brain to be stopped.

As I walked out of the prison, I ran through sewage and ran some more as far as I could day and night, while copters searched for me with spot lights, finally I reached Manhattan. A city in New York I had never been. I needed a safe haven. I broke into a dark apartment. It was obvious a man lived there. I kept the gun in my left hand while I searched for any signs of life. Then I saw a picture of a big black dude holding a shot gun. So a nigger lives here I said. Bad idea, using a racial slur in that house. A man came behind me quickly lifted me up in the air under my arms after he ripped the gun from my hand. He then tossed me on the couch. I closed my eyes, I was used to men attacking me by now, and hopefully he would kill me first. But he didn't. He turned on a light and stared at me as I did with him. He was tall, dark, handsome, and muscular. He had to be the biggest man I had ever seen. And I wasn't scared of black people, I lived in a neighborhood filled with them, but he scared me.

"Now tell me what a little chink, is doing breaking into a… hum… let me use the phrase you used…'Nigger' home?" he said grinning. "Who told you it is okay to use that word little girl?"

I decided the only way to save my life was to act like I couldn't speak English, unfortunately it was the only language I knew, since my parents and their ancestors have been in America since the late 1800's. "No…uh…spek…engrish." I said to his amusement.

"Chile you spoke great 'engrish' a moment ago. And I can tell your Asian, Chinese maybe, but I have to admit it isn't that obvious. With that red hair and those big eyes; you look like a half-breed. Half Asian- half Caucasian." He said laughing as he picked up my gun, quickly dismantled it and threw it in the silver trash can in his kitchen as he opened the refrigerator. I was amazed by his skill, I wanted to learn that.

"You're what we call a Twinkie. Kinda yellow on the outside, but definitely chocolate or vanilla in the inside." He said throwing me a bottle of strawberry-kiwi Snapple. "Which are you I wonder?" he said placing a box of left over Chinese food on a plate and into his microwave. I didn't answer as I gulped the entire bottle in seconds.

"Hey now little one, take your time. Drink this water to get you back hydrated. Slowly though and eat this slowly as well. I warmed it a little, not too hot, doesn't look like you had a decent meal in… well…ever." He said taking the plate out of the microwave and sitting it in front of me. I dove in. Nothing ever tasted that good to me. As I lifted my head, I noticed he wasn't looking at me. For once, a man isn't being nice to get something in return. Then I decided to ask him.

"Do you want me to take my clothes off?" I asked blatantly. He then looked at me like I was a comedian and laughed.

"Sorry kid, you don't have anything a real man would want. I just want you to eat, clean yourself off of that smell, and sleep." He said getting up. Did he trust me alone in his house while he slept? He wasn't scared? "And in the morning, over breakfast we will discuss what happened to you. I've been watching the news; your mugshot is all over the State. So I have an extra bedroom with a bathroom that way." He pointed down the hall to the left. "If you want to stay help yourself, if not there's the front door to make use of. But I feel like your skill can come in handy, because if what the media says is true, you are a little terrorist." He said walking into the hallway to what I assumed was his room. "And there are some women's clothing in that room, but they might be too big for you. But they should do though." He said.

"I broke my hand." I said as the pain set in since the adrenalin was gone. He came back and gently grabbed my broken hand.

"This is going to need to be set. Take a shower first and I will fix it. Wait a minute, which hand do you write with, your left?" he asked confused.

"I write with my right hand. I'm good at using both though." I said taking down my last bite of chicken lo mein.

"Huh? Little miss two-hands. What's your name? The media says it Rebecca Lin." He asked placing my hand back down by my side gently.

"It's Rebecca. My parents called me Reba. I hate that name" I answered feeling a little more at ease.

"Rebecca, Rebecca, Reba, Reby, Revy…Revy." He said grinning again. "Do you like that instead?" he asked as I thought it over and came to find I did.

"Yeah, it's straight." I said sipping more water.

"I think I found what flavor the Twinkie is filled with, chocolate." He said walking away as I got up as well to shower.

"Oh and my name is Dutch, like the chocolate" he said laughing as I entered what looked like a master bedroom.

"Dutch huh?" I said to myself, finally feeling like I belong.

_Okay so that chapter is done. I wanted to create my idea of Revy's background. Remember everyone is going to imagine her life differently, this was mine. You might be wondering why Dutch gave Revy the master bedroom and why does he have female clothing; we will get to that in later chapters. I will write the second part of this chapter sometime today, but before I do PLEASE REVIEW. It helps a lot, thank you._

_This is the next installment of the two part Beginning of the two Revy's. I hope you enjoyed the first one, and acquired an understanding of the life of Revy. This chapter will discuss the changes in Revy's new life, as she finds herself within Rin's grasp. Stay tuned and __PLEASE REVIEW.__ Enjoy…_

As I walked further into Roanapur City, I realized I was being followed by a car. As I turned around I saw Rock in Benny's car, riding close to the sidewalk that I was walking on.

"Need a lift?" he asked with a smile on his face. I realized this would be the perfect opportunity to tell him I'm leaving for a while. It would be best this way, because I don't want him to react in front of Dutch and Benny.

"Yeah, it's fucking on fire out here." I said opening the car door as Rock tried to step out and beat me to it. I then used the heat to break the ice on my travels as I sat down in the passenger seat and lit an American Spirit. "I wonder if it's this hot in Japan this time of year?" I said looking out the window; I could feel his eyes on me.

"No its rather cool now. Our summers aren't tropical. The highest temperature we get is no higher that eighty five degrees Fahrenheit." He said as he ran his hand up my thigh. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to Japan today with Rin for a we…" I said before he stopped the car yards shy of the docks. "What the fuck Rock?" I said as I swung forward, I never wore my seatbelt.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" he asked as horns of angry car drivers honked behind us. He didn't care.

"Just a week or two. Rin wants me to meet some people. Apparently she has an agenda for the world to come." I said.

"Why are you just now telling me this? She just came yesterday. How long did you know you were planning on leaving me?" he asked. His face was contorting in anger and he sped his questions in dissatisfaction.

"Fuck, I just found out yesterday night before leaving the Rip-Off Church. She said she would give me a day or two to think about it, but something happened in Shinjuku. She is leaving at one this afternoon, and she asked that I come with her." I said as pissed off as I could sound. Rock is going to have to realize I can do whatever I want whenever. I can't and won't be tamed by anyone, never have been.

"So why didn't you inform me last night or your apparent plans of leaving me?" he asked as the honks behind us became rapid. I decided to roll down the window, crawl through it, and point my cutlasses at a group of annoyed cars. The beeping came to an abrupt stop.

As I came back inside the car, I noticed Rock was attempting to calm himself down. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly, and shaking his head whispering something to himself. I couldn't make out what it was, I think it was Japanese.

"Yo psycho, can you go to the docks now? I need to talk to Dutch." I said putting my guns back in the brown leather holsters they slept in.

"Answer my question Rebecca." He said staring at me so fiercely, I felt his eyes in my soul.

"Because when I came home last night, the first thing you wanted to do was fuck. I didn't have time to talk about anything, if I remember correctly my mouth was full in less than three minutes." I said laughing. He didn't find humor in my answer.

"What about the crew Revy? We need your guns. Dutch won't let you leave." He said reassuring himself as he put the car in drive.

"Dutch isn't my keeper anymore. He told me I needed to take some time off last year remember? Besides I do whatever I fuckin' want no questions asked. Eda will take my spot until I get back, when she's not praying at the church and selling shi…" I said before he cut me off.

"Eda! Eda is going to be your replacement? Are you out of your mind Revy?" he said pulling up to the dock where Dutch and Benny were preparing the torpedo boat for another journey.

"And what's wrong with Eda? You liked her before, when she flirted with you and invited you for numerous night caps." I said throwing out my cigarette. He just opened the driver's door without a sound and made his way over to open my door. But I quickly opened it myself, hitting him in the groin and stomach with the door. I didn't want Dutch and Benny to become suspicious. Especially Dutch, he had a habit of beating up guys he seen coming on to me to strong. One night while he and I were drinking, mind you he has never let intoxication get the best of him like me, he said that he wanted to be the one to walk me down the aisle if that day should ever come. The man, and he must be a real man, must ask him for my hand in marriage. That was the first time Dutch ever hinted that he cared about me. He was my daddy.

"You two ready for the next job? You don't look dressed for the occasion Revy?" Dutch said as he loaded his shotgun, and Benny looked up at me in confusion of my attire.

"I need to talk to you Dutchy." I said grabbing Dutch by his green vest, leading him inside his office in the lagoon. "Alone" I exclaimed as I saw Rock begin to follow us. Once we made it inside, Dutch grabbed two beers and threw one to me. As I cracked the can open with a pocket knife, Dutch began to speak.

"So what's this about? Please don't tell me your pregnant or joining a nunnery." He said as he sat down at the Captain's station of the boat.

"No it's something else." I said sitting next to him on the arm of his chair. "I got an offer from Rin today. That green haired Japanese broad that posed as my doc. She wants me to come to Shinjuku for a week or two. The plane leaves in two hours, she's picking me up in an hour." I said gulping down the cold beer. "I will be back I promise."

"Oh I know you will be back." Dutch said. "I'm not cool with this plan of yours though Revy. You don't know this woman from a can of paint and I don't trust her. But you're an adult now, and you make your own decisions. It's not my job to babysit you anymore, you're not that ninety pound fifteen year old anymore, that I had to hold down in your sleep from those screaming fits you had damn near every night." He said tinkering with the boats dashboard. "And what is your plan for your absence. Who is going to take your place?" he said looking up at me.

"Eda during the evening jobs, if they are available." I said as I thought further. "And Shenhua, she could be used during the day. I'm sure Cheng won't have a problem with that as long as he gets a cut." I said getting up and stretching. "I will call both of them and arrange it."

"I want to know exactly where you are over there Revy. I want the address of where you're staying and an extra phone number as well. Better yet, I want this Rin's phone number and I want you to send pics to Benny's computer so I can be assured you're not in any danger." He said pointing his big long finger at me to justify my understanding.

"I thought you weren't my babysitter anymore, Dutchy" I said teasingly.

"I'm not, but I am your father." He said exuding seriousness.

"Okay I will. But do I have to send the pictures to Benny; knowing him he is going to wank off to them." I said with a look of disgust.

"Alright send them to me on my cell. Rock will show me how to open them. I still don't know how to send or retrieve text messages." He said showing his age.

Rock, I thought, Rock is going to have to manage without me for a while. I'm sure he can. He has for twenty two years. I can't be concerned with him when I have problems more important than him. Right? Me being immortal and not understanding it is a greater importance than a man, right? Someone named Alphard and her minions, planning to destroy me is far more important than Rock, right? But no matter how much I try to convince myself, he is always in the back of my mind. Climbing his way to the front and embedding himself there. I want him out. I want to be Revy again. Not Rock and Revy.

-Driving through Roanapur-

"Valmet pass the dim sum, I'm starving" I said on my way to the docks.

"I'll feed it to you baby, your driving." Valmet said placing a delicious bite into my mouth. "Um…Rin…?" Valmet questioned.

"Yes?"

"Why are you going to the docks? I thought the kid was at her apartment?" she asked.

"She was but my Spidey Senses tell me she is at the docks with her crew." I said placing a finger on my temple. Valmet smiled and gave me another bite of my meal. As we arrived to the dock I saw Rokuru. He was stepping out of the driver's side door and making his way to where Revy was, attempting to open the door for her. But she wouldn't accept it, and she swung open the door and hit him with it.

"Ouch I'm a woman and I'm sure that hurt." Valmet said sipping her water. I silently laughed.

"Yeah she's a little fire ball. With the hair to match." I said. "We are about an hour or so early. I wanted to see her in her comfort zone. Witness Revy, when Revy thinks no one is looking." I said as I locked in on my target. She then went to the tall and bald African-American and drug him inside. Rokuru, looked at her in dismay. He must know she's leaving already.

Thirty or so minutes passed as Valmet and I sat in silence, then Revy came out on her phone. I could barely make out what she was saying but her lips motioned Eda's name. After five minutes or so of chatter she hung up the phone and began to walk from the docks. That's when I stepped out and called for her.

"Hello Revy." I said with a smile on my face. She was clearly alarmed.

"What the fuck? Are you stalking me?" she asked walking closer.

"As a matter of fact I am. But I'm clearly not the only one" I said as I saw Rokuru stammer up behind her.

"Hello Rokuru." I said as the smile quickly fell from my face.

"It's Rock, just Rock, okay Rin? And I'm here to tell you to take care of Revy. I don't want a scratch on her when she comes back, because she will come back" he said as we scowled at each other.

"No more scratches than you put on her Rokuru." I said patiently waiting on him to react. He only scowled deeper and turned Revy around as he rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead. She said nothing.

"I will call you in the morning Revy" he said looking up from her eyes into mine "Answer the phone."

"Yeah I'll try" she said pushing away from his grasp. He then sighed and walked back to the boat.

"Are you ready?" I asked opening my car door and putting one foot in.

"I don't have any of my clothes, and you are hella early Rin. I need to go to my apartment and get my suitcase and then I need to go by the Rip-Off church and see Eda. I promised her. I keep my promises." She said opening the back seat door as we both got in. I started the car and drove away; watching her look back at the boat she grew to love.

"Don't worry about clothes. I have that under control. I will take you shopping and you can buy whatever you…" I said.

"Hold up a fucking minute. I don't need any favors from anybody. I already said if you help save Rock I will do what you want, so don't attempt to splurge on me with useless bitch shit." She said looking at me through the rear view mirror of the Audi.

"Revy… it is quite chilly in Japan right now. I don't mind buying you clothes, but if you feel that uncomfortable about it, how about you work it off by working with me on discovering what Historia and the bloodhound are doing next, okay?" I said looking into the mirror to meet her eyes. "Yeah okay but nothing free."

I shook my head in understanding and told her we will drive to the church for her to say bye to Eda. She seemed determined to do this above all other things. As we made our way to the yard of the church I parked. I decided not to get out and give the two a bit of privacy. As Revy stepped out of the car, she called Eda. Eda came outside and waved at Valmet and I as she motioned for Revy to come inside. All the while wearing her usual nun habit and pink sunglasses, chewing a wad of bubble gum. Revy walked in and didn't return for twenty minutes.

"Everything okay?" I asked as Valmet turned to look at Revy who's hair was out of the messy bun she put it in and cotton candy pink lip gloss was smeared all over her lips.

"Yeah lets go. Drive, fuck." She said somewhat embarrassed as she tried to redo her hair in a failed attempt.

-On the plane to Shinjuku-

"How long is this flight?" I asked Rin who was waving at the airline attendant to bring champagne. I hate champagne.

"It's 2859 miles so divide that by 540 mph, the speed of an average plane, I would say about, give or take, five to six hours." She said as she and Valmet took a glass of champagne. Then the flight attended offered one to me.

"I don't drink that. Got any beer or rum?" I asked as the flight attendant was taken aback.

"We have the millya lat." She said in her Thai accent.

"Miller Light, fuck, I'll take it. No cup or ice." I said as she bowed her head and walked to retrieve it.

"So Rin, what was so important that you wanted me to come to Japan earlier than expected." I asked as the flight attendant handed me a cold one and bowed again.

"A very special friend of mine called me today and said that her lover has gone missing. I know who has her. So my friend is in Shinjuku waiting for me to return to seek her out. But I fear it's too late." Rin said as she rubbed her head.

"Then why leave early if you think she's dead. Why not tell your friend to suck it up?" I asked as she lifted her hand from her head and placed it on my knee. I looked over to her right to see Valmet sleeping soundly.

"You have many centuries' maybe even millennia to go Revy. You will find that friendships are as important to you as the air you breathe. My special friends name is Ahenkye. She was a slave in the Americas over six hundred years ago. She was taken from her tribal home in Ghana and witnessed the murder of her entire family as her father, the chief of their tribe, rebelled against the Spaniards. She then was raped and murdered after she used a spear to open the stomach of a soldier. But then she came back to life, and the Spaniards thought it was some form of witchery of the African people, and took her to the Caribbean to be exercised. They killed her every day to see if the spell was taken off, in attempt to turn her from her heathen religion to a Christian one. It didn't work. So they grew tired of trying and forced her to work in the sugar cane fields. Then I came on a boat to the Americas with a few immortals, most of which are dead now, because of Angels. I saw the degradation of such a beautiful and ancient people by the hands of cowards with gun powder. So I decided to attack all the plantations on the islands I could find. Freeing the people, as most mixed in with the native tribes and taking a few others back with me that were not willing to intermingle with the natives of America. That's when I met her. Ahenkye, she had one of the strongest immortal scents I ever smelled. It was her passion. Her aura was stronger than immortals five times her age. She refused to die. She couldn't die," Rin said yawning as I listened intently, wanting to learn more about history from a person who was actually there.

"Ahenkye, it's Ghanaian for crown. Her people were one of the tribes that migrated from the Sahara and Egypt over three thousand years ago. Migrating to the Ivory Coast where water was always plentiful. I haven't seen her in a year since our last immortal convention in Okinawa. I'm sure she won't be coming this year." Rin said turning her head to look at me. I must have looked like a kid listening to stories about Santa Clause because I was so interested in hearing more. Her voice was as smooth as satin, it caressed my ears softly.

"When is this convention?" I asked.

"In three more days. It's a weekend at a bath house and hotel. It has a hot spring and great food and…"

"Why isn't she coming?" I asked interrupting her.

"The woman who is lost and I'm quite sure will never be found is a seven hundred year old Saudi Arabian immortal. She was Ahenkye's lover and confidant. She took Ahenkye in after I took care of her for a century. She loves her. Unfortunately I can't sense her aura in this world, which means she's in the next with Historia. As I said before Historia has been kidnapping and destroying immortals without the use of Angels. Angels have always been the chosen way to be rid us, but Historia isn't using them. She's smarter than that. Sometimes Angels can have a mind of their own and attack the hand that feeds them. She would never risk such a venture. She's unlike any villain I have ever faced before, she's craftier than that. The battles between she and I remind me of the stories I heard long ago. The story about the war between Spartacus of Thrace and Marcus Licinius Crassus of Rome. Both were unbelievably tactical, yet only one could win. But in the end they both lost. Spartacus was killed by the Roman legion called the Thirteenth, and Crassus was killed by his greed for money and power a few years later. Men of an opposing side he was battling captured him and poured molten gold down his throat. I feel that is Historia and I." she said leaning back on her first class cushioned chair. I did the same.

"So who are you? Spartacus or Crassus?" I asked rolling over on my side to look at her face from the side, her eyes were closed, and she was asleep. I stared at her features for a moment. Looking at her as she slept with her geek glasses on. Her ears were kinda pointed like an elf. I began to wonder if this is the way Japanese people were born over a thousand years ago. Her eyelashes were thick and green, accentuating the beauty of her kind sensual eyes. Her nose was perfect as if she had a nose job by the best surgeon in the world, yet I knew that was impossible, due to her immortality. Her lips full yet small and pink. I wanted to kiss them. She dressed in a pink and green private eye suit, the style she wore every day though the colors changed. She was so still and stiff, anybody would have thought she was dead. She didn't make a sound. As I watched her I slowly drifted off myself.

"Revy? Wake up doll, we're here." I heard Rin say as I slowly started to prepare myself for full awakening. As I opened my eyes I saw Rin pointing at the window to look out of it. I opened the white blind and looked out noticing the lights of the Japanese city. Last time I came to Japan, I was asleep until it was time to go into the airport. Rock didn't bother waking me for fear of receiving a couple of bullets to his cranium. But Rin held no such scruples or fear of me.

"See that's the airport coming up on your left. That's why I insisted you had the window seat. I want you to experience all you can." She said as she and Valmet smiled at me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Valmet asked.

"Yeah it's kinda like New York." I said turning my attention back at the scenery thousands of feet below. Lights flashing on hundreds of buildings, advertisements of animes, food, and clothing lines. The lower the plane got to make landing I noticed people walking that looked like ants. This is the first time I ever looked out of a plane window. How did Rin know?

"Where am I staying tonight?" I asked looking at the time on the screen that had a movie playing, that wasn't in Japanese. It was 7:16 and already dark outside.

"That's entirely up to you. You can stay with Valmet and I at my condo, or I can get you a suite in the city if you prefer more privacy." Rin said fastening her seat belt as the flight attendants ordered for all to do as we landed. I then fastened mine as well. "I'll stay with you." I said looking out the window again. I noticed her reflection in the glass as she looked at Valmet and they gave each other a look of satisfaction.

-Traveling through Shinjuku-

I could tell Revy wasn't tired anymore after the flight so I decided to take her to the agency to meet Mimi. Once we arrived at the building, Revy looked corner to corner to, assumingly, monitor an attack.

"Revy you're safe here believe me." Valmet said shaking Revy's shoulders causing the smaller girl to wiggle from Valmet's strong grip.

"Hell are you the world's strongest woman, damn" Revy said as I put the key in the door. When we walked in passed the receptionist desk that Mimi usually occupied, I opened the door to my office. And there sat Mimi with Genta, as she tapped away on her computer, not noticing that I arrived home.

"Mimi I'm home" I said wrapping my arms around her and lifting her from the chair.

"Rin…" she said laughing and giggling "Stop I'm working." She then wrapped her little arms around my neck and tongue kissed me in front of everyone. I looked over at Revy who was looking back and forth between Mimi and I and Valmet, who walked over to lift Mimi up from my arms and kissed her as well. Revy seemed a tad bit confused on our three way relationship.

"Mimi this is Rebecca Lin, just call her Revy." I said as Valmet placed Mimi back on the ground. Mimi walked over to Revy, about four inches shorter than her, and placed her hand out for Revy to shake.

"I'm Mimi." She said as Revy shook her hand, easily showing she was not used to such sophisticated introductions. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time here, and I hope Rin doesn't annoy you to much." She said looking up at me as I knelt down and bit and licked her ear. "Rin Asougi!" she exclaimed laughing. Then Genta ran up to Revy and lied down on her shoes. She liked her already.

"Um what is this mut doing?" Revy asked trying to retrieve her feet.

"Her name is Genta and you should get used to seeing her around." Mimi said as she bent down to pet Genta. "She's older than you and I combined. She's been around since the late seventeen hundreds. She's seen it all." she said as she got up and sat back down at my desk continuing her work.

"Wait" Revy said laughing, "The damn dog is immortal too. No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way" Mimi said diligently tapping away on the keyboard.

"Then how old are you? You look ten?" Revy asked sitting on a chair at the table.

"I'm immortally thirteen, but I'm over a century old. The first time I died was in Hiroshima after almost fifty years of not aging. The elders in my village sent me to a shrine in Hiroshima. But in August of 1945, my entire residence and I were incinerated. I was the only one who woke up screaming in agony as my flesh started to regenerate to the bone followed by healing of my blistered skin. That's when I met Rin. She was posing as an American soldier." Mimi stated as I thought back to the Second World War when I met her. "When I fully regenerated I scratched Rin in the face like a cat, mainly because I thought she was American. The Japanese, during this time, hated all things American. I learned to fit in with their ideas, I was forty eight."

Revy looked intrigued by the tale. "In school in America, they taught us about the war and Pearl Harbor. They told us that they had to bomb Japan because you all attacked us first." Revy said.

"We did, but we did it with reason. In 1938, President Roosevelt was planning to destroy Tokyo in a crusade to stop us from creating the first atomic bomb and sharing the information with Russia. Because Alaska was so close to the frontier of Russia, he sent in a militia, undercover of course, and killed hundreds of innocent business men working at Tokyo International Sciences. Not to mention civilians in the streets walking by. Whole families died tragically." I answered. "It was a great loss to our patriotism, equal to the loss America had when they were ambushed in Hawaii that day. I bet they left all that out in your history books." I said opening a cubby to get a bottle of scotch.

I began to search for four glasses when Mimi shrieked. "What's wrong?" I asked walking over to the computer screen she was staring at.

"Rin, the bloodhound was spotted, traveling near Chiyoda to the east, in a caravan, see?" she pointed as I looked at the screen at the flashing signal, alerting me of a possible attack.

"Do you think she is looking for you? Where would she go? All the immortals in this side of the world are aware of her." Mimi said as she zoomed in closer to view the immortals living in the vicinity. "What are we going to do? We need more info. Somebody, besides Historia, must be aiding her." She said still searching.

"Do I need to gear up?" Valmet said as the militant god she was.

"No, I don't want to attack her outright, not right now. We need more of our kind. If you beat her in a fight, she will come back and Historia will leave Yggdrasil and wreak havoc on innocent bystanders. I can't have that. We will sit it out and gather more information." I said looking over at Mimi, who in turn was giving me her all-seeing eye look. She knows I have something up my sleeve.

"Revy are you ready to start working?" I asked as she jumped up excited for a fight.

"Fuck yea, just let me grab my cutlasses, I will wreak fucking havoc." She said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Valmet take her to the house and set up triggers throughout every room, if she decides to pay us a visit, then we will be ready. Also call all the immortals on the list capable of protection and non-capable, and warn them of the intruder. Let any that want to come be ready. Don't call the army just yet." I said.

"Roger that." Valmet said as she and Revy made their way out.

Once the coast was clear, Mimi questioned my motive.

"Rin, are you ready to tell me the truth?" she said walking over to me as I sat on the top of my desk.

"I knew she was coming. I used Ahenkye's loss of Fathiyya to lure Revy to leave sooner. I got an alert at nine this morning in Thailand." I said as Mimi ran her hands up my legs to my stomach.

"But we need information about who would be hiding her…" Mimi said as I gently cupped her face.

"She's not hiding. She wants me to seek her out. She wants me to fight on her terms, her way. I can't lose this next battle like I did the last. The bloodhound and Historia are unbelievably tactical. They're not afraid. They instill fear." I said as I got up to retrieve my cell phone from my luggage to set up an appointment with a local informant.

"Are you afraid Rin?" Mimi asked clearly afraid my answer would be yes. And it was.

_That is the end of this chapter. I am now writing the next one. And I can tell you now it will contain brutality and lemons. Also this will be the first chapter that will include Historia's take on the events coming up. PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS. _

_Thanks all,_

_ The anime crossover_

_Welcome all, this is my next chapter to my story. Please review. As I said there will be lemons and brutality. Stay tuned and enjoy._

I called my local informant for information on Roberta, the bloodhound's whereabouts. I knew she was located in Japan just east from here.

"Meet me at Granbell hotel in thirty minutes" the informant said as I sighed. I hung up the phone.

"I'm going to…" I said turning around to gaze at an upset Mimi; she hated when I went to see informants. But it never stopped her from visiting a brunette she came to adore.

"I already know. God, I hate them. They charge to much for information." She said grabbing her laptop bag and signaling Genta to follow her. "I'm going to your place, make sure I'm safe, you know."

"Good girl," I said winking at her as she and Genta made their way out.

I went into the bathroom at the agency and took a shower. As the water ran down my frame I began to think about Alphard. I haven't surely thought about her in months. We had our moments of passion, quarrels, and pain. I want her to join the fight and put our differences aside. She is in possession of Ymir. If I can get Ymir in my army, Ymir could take down Historia when she transforms into an angel. I hope. I then turned off the shower and walked into the one bedroom in the agency which contained spare clothes. I decided to put on a green and blue suit with matching oxford-styled shoes. I then took a deep breath and made my way out, locking the door of the agency.

I walked into the hotel and made my way to the bar. I would need a drink. I sat down at the bar in the dim lit lobby. The bartender asked me for my drink of choice, scotch of course. I looked in the glittered mirror behind the bartender, as the informant walked up and sat next to me.

"A grasshopper please." She said as she attempted to act like she didn't notice my presence.

"That drink is disgusting. It taste like minted egg yolks." I said as I took a sip of my scotch, glaring at the glass as I swirled the ice with my fingers, ignoring her as she ignored me.

"You might want to get familiar with the taste of this drink Rin. When we get to the room you will consume it from another set of lips," she said as she turned her attention to me. I waited a moment then finally looked at her. She had short choppy dirty blonde hair with several earrings adorning her ears on each side. Her skin was lightly tanned and eyes the color of mahogany. She was slender like me, yet almost as buxom as I was as well. She was wearing a beige tank top under a burgundy rock and roll blazer and a pair of expensive ripped jeans.

"I always wondered how you can afford the clothes you wear. Mainly because you charge a fuck for information." I said finishing off my drink and getting up.

"I have many ways I make a living Rin. You're not the only woman who uses what she has to achieve what wants." She said getting up and walking in front of me, sexily swaying her hips as to seduce me before we make it to the elevator. I followed her to get this done as quickly as possible. If she is satisfied, which she always is, then she I will be one step closer to the destruction of Historia.

"I got a suite on the seventeenth floor" the informant said stepping into the elevator as I sighed and made my way in.

As we traveled up, we didn't say a word to each other. There was no need for it. She knew what I needed from her as I knew what she wanted from me. Once the elevator door opened, I followed her to the room she chose. Then she placed the card key into the slot and stepped in leaving the door open for me to come in after her. I hated these games. I would rather pay cash. I walked inside and looked around the suite. It was large and dimly lit like the lobby was downstairs. The bed was king sized and shrouded in a white and black satin comforter. The curtains were opened on the large glass windows exposing the lit city. The carpet was black as night and the walls were white. And no television or form of entertainment to be found. This hotel is obviously used for guest to get to the point.

She then took her blazer off followed by her tank top. She was now dressed in a green silk bra and her ripped jeans. I knew that the bra was a set with the panties to match.

"Are you wearing that green for me?" I said scowling at her as she walked over to me unzipping her jeans as they fell from her full hips and slender legs. Now exposing the green laced thong her jeans were concealing.

"Yes, is that a problem Grinch?" she asked stepping on her toes to whisper seductively in my ear. Pressing her breasts to mine as she began to undress me. I didn't move, I never do.

I was naked from head to toe, when she crawled on the bed on her hands and knees, giving me a full view of her plump buttocks as she wiggled them at me. The green lacey fabric of her thong laid tightly against her slit up to her anus. I could see a small moist spot, which contrasted darker than the green she was wearing, on her panties that signaled her arousal. I walked over with a sigh and climbed onto the large bed behind her. I ran the palm of my hands along the soft flesh of her legs up to her hips as I forced her back to me, rubbing her backside against my nude pelvis. She groaned feeling me rub against her doggy style. I knew she loved pain with her pleasure she got off hard on it. So I raked my finger nails across her back starting at her shoulders bringing it down to the back of her thighs; leaving red legions, leaving my mark. She moaned louder and arched her back into the bed as her arms gave out on her. I then picked her up and shifted her on her back roughly. I made work of completely disrobing her and gave my attention to her large soft breasts. I leaned down and cupped them biting and nipping each pinkish beige nipple. Swirling my tongue around them she began to moan even louder and grinded her pussy onto my thigh. I could feel the heat of her wet lips soaking my leg. I trailed my tongue lower biting and running my teeth across all exposed skin until I reached her throbbing clitoris. I ran my lips across the small dirty blonde trimmed bush she had centered by smooth skin. I then traveled a little lower and sucked on her twitching nub as she wrapped her hand in my green hair and pushed me harder onto her heated opening.

"Lick it… ah…f-fuck Rin" she said as she clenched the satin comforter. I licked her deeper all over until I felt the shaking of her thighs then abruptly stopped. "What the hell?" she said breathily, "I hate when you do that."

"But you love when you cum harder from the built tension." I said wrapping both of her soft legs around my shoulders. I then leaned down until our chests rubbed against each other and rested my head on her neck. I don't kiss informants. I don't mix business with emotions. I learned my lesson with Tamotsu one night. Never again will I make that mistake.

I felt her pierced tongue on my neck as I forced two fingers into her constricting walls. She wrapped her arms around me as I started me thrust harder and harder. I'm usually a love maker. I am never rough with Mimi or Valmet, but it doesn't mean I don't know how. She then bit my shoulder as I felt her hand make its way between us. She trailed her fingers across my abdomen as I started to feel that heat and tightening in my lower stomach. She made her way to my pussy and rubbed her fingers on my swelling nub. I let out a gasp as the friction of my thrusts made her touch even more pleasurable. I turned my head to the left as I saw my reflection on the tall glass windows overlooking the city. It turned me on more. I pushed into her wildly causing her to cum before I wanted her to. But she had multiple orgasms, so I didn't stop. I felt her begin to cum again and decided to meet her in the challenge. As she began to arch her back to me, I pushed harder and harsher until I felt my own release escape and splash on her hand, as I bit down on my bottom lip and silently moaned as I rode out my orgasm and collapsed on the bed, laying adjacent to her. I felt her eyes on me as my heart rate became evident.

"You made a mess Rin," she said as I felt her nipples on my thighs. "I better clean it for you." Then I felt her tongue enter me as I gripped the sheets with both hands. She sloppily moved her tongue around and inside me, then began sucking on my lips and clit. I came again, forcing myself not to reach down and grab her hair. She knew exactly how to finish me off; I hated her for that.

I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom of the suite. Also dimly lit I stepped into the shower to refresh myself before I headed home to Valmet. I didn't like upsetting her with the downside of my career choice. Mimi called it 'Unfortunate Perks' of the job. I just feel it's unfortunate.

After she showered and we redressed, it was time for information. "What do you know?" I asked with my hand out, ready to accept the usual silver canister informants give out.

"Here, I found out who is housing Roserita Cisneros. It's a woman named Canaan. She was recently operating in Shanghai, now she's stationed in Japan. Her address is in the vile and more information about her recent standing in the Japanese militia." The informant said handing me the canister as I froze.

Canaan, damn, Canaan. Why would she want to aid the bloodhound? She was always, deep down, a good natured young woman who fought for honor, legacy, and friendship. She avenged the death of her mentor Siam. What is her motive for this defiance?... Alphard! This just may work in my favor. If I tell Alphard of Canaan's recent betrayl, she will team up with me to take on Historia sooner than planned. Alphard's pain could end Historia's pleasure.

PLEASE REVIEW IF POSSIBLE.

THANKS FOR READING,

THE ANIME CROSSOVER.


End file.
